La valse du coeur et de la nuit
by Ocne
Summary: Lorsqu'un simple jeu tourne au désastre, Elrond, Elladan et Elrohir devront affronter des souvenirs qui ouvrent des plaies pas encore guéries et leur propre noirceur. Et qu'en est il d'Estel?
1. Chapitre 1

Bonjour à tous et bienvenu. Merci de votre intérêt pour ma nouvelle histoire. Quelques mots avant de commencer. Pour l'instant, les chapitres sont cotés **T**, mais la cote va monter à **M** assez vite. Si vous pensez être dérangés par un tel contenu, s'il vous plaît, ne lisez pas.

Pour ceux et celles qui ont décidé de poursuivre, je dois vous avertir que j'écris lentement et que parfois je n'écris pas du tout. Les ajouts de nouveaux chapitres risquent donc d'être très espacés.

_La valse du coeur et de la nuit_ est la suite de mon histoire _Pour briser la glace_, mais peut être lue seule. J'apprécie beaucoup les commentaires et la critique constructive.

Tous les personnages et les endroits reconnaissables appartiennent au professeur Tolkien. Les erreurs sont miennes.

**Chapitre 1**

Estel huma l'air frais du matin automnal. Les étoiles s'éteignaient à l'est. Autour de lui, les feuilles rousses du vieux chêne soupiraient avec le vent. Les glands, invisibles dans l'obscurité, s'entrechoquaient avec de petits bruits secs. Estel s'étira. La nuit passée dans l'arbre s'était révélée magique, mais son corps s'obstinait à lui dire le contraire. Le garçon regarda l'orient blêmi par les prémices de l'aurore. Il était temps.

Avec des mouvements sûrs et silencieux, il glissa de branche en branche. Il connaissait cet arbre par cœur et n'avait pas besoin de lumière pour descendre. Estel balança sur un rameau et s'accroupit avec un bref sourire. Il se rappelait ses six ans, comment Elladan et Elrohir avaient enfin cédé à ses demandes et l'avaient amené ici, au pied de ce chêne. Jeune et maladroit, il avait imité les gestes d'Elrohir jusqu'à la troisième branche où, dans son excitation et inexpérience, il avait manqué d'équilibre. Elrohir avait pivoté un instant trop tard et l'enfant avait basculé dans le vide… pour atterrir dans les bras d'Elladan. Estel avait ri, car il avait aimé cet instant de vol. Puis, il avait vu le visage livide de sa mère et avait éclaté en sanglots.

Estel secoua la tête. Il avait douze ans maintenant, et ce chêne était son ami. D'ailleurs, sa mère était partie en Eriador depuis trois jours pour visiter les siens. Le garçon culbuta et ses pieds retrouvèrent la terre humide de rosée avec un bruit feutré. Il se figea, tout son être tendu dans l'écoute, mais pas un son ne venait de la demeure d'Elrond. Quelques lumières scintillaient çà et là, comme toutes les nuits.

_Une maison elfique éteinte est une maison morte._

Estel déglutit, surpris par la pensée jaillie de nulle part. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine, puis l'instant passa et il tendit l'oreille de nouveau. S'il manquait la venue de ses frères, ou de qui que ce soit d'autre, son escapade serait condamnée.

Il avait tout planifié la veille lorsque le retour d'un éclaireur elfe avait fait chavirer la routine établie. Le seigneur Elrond, qu'Estel considérait comme un père, avait confié ses leçons à Lindir. Le garçon n'avait pas revu le maître d'Imladris de la journée. Le soir sa décision était prise. Aussi versé dans la connaissance des traditions du passé Lindir fut-il, Estel lui préférait encore le vol de faucons et les senteurs de la forêt.

Rassuré que la voie était libre, le garçon s'accroupit près du buisson aux larges feuilles duveteuses. Le panier préparé depuis hier l'attendait dans une petite tanière tapissée d'herbes minces. Une famille de renards avait habité là. Mais les petits avaient grandi et la renarde au poil fauve strié d'argent était partie et n'était pas revenue.

Estel souleva la toile safranée sur les pommes, le fromage et le pain au miel. Il pensa avec regret au _lembas_ qu'il avait vu lors de son raid dans la cuisine. S'il avait osé, il en aurait pris pour ressembler encore plus à un voyageur. Ou à Mithrandir, le pèlerin gris, qui était venu à Fondcombe deux étés auparavant.

Le garçon secoua la tête avec un rire silencieux. Il savait que jamais il ne deviendrait comme l'envoyé de Manwë, l'Ancien Roi qui avait les grands aigles pour hérauts. Sous ses apparences de vieil homme, le Maiar allait et venait à travers les âges.

La nuit fuyait. Estel prit son panier sous le bras et disparut dans la futaie. Leste comme un félin, il marchait sur les racines des arbres et sur les pierres, plutôt que sur la terre humide qui retiendrait ses marques de pas. Fidèles à leur jeu tacite, Elladan et Elrohir le suivraient le matin venu, et il ne voulait pas leur faciliter la tâche. Car les jumeaux lui apprenaient à connaître la forêt et, dès qu'une possibilité se présentait, Estel leur démontrait ses progrès.

La nuit avait été dégagée, mais la clarté croissante amena les nuages. Les oiseaux chantaient des voix assourdies. Une lourdeur moite entourait les arbres et le ciel semblait reposer sur leurs branches. Estel était reconnaissant qu'il ne pleuvait pas. Il marcha une bonne partie de la matinée - dans la lumière grise, il était difficile de marquer le passage du temps - mais finit par se lasser. Le panier, chargé de victuailles pour trois, devenait pesant. Estel quitta les sapins sombres pour la rive de la Sonoronne à sa droite, déposa sa charge et s'étira avec félicité. Il s'était rendu plus loin que toutes les fois précédentes ; le repos était bien mérité.

Sa soif apaisée, le garçon s'étendit sur la terre brune, les bras repliés derrière la tête. Ses paupières étaient lourdes. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il était couché sur le côté et la rivière scintillait comme du _mithril_ liquide. Estel bâilla, puis s'assit avec un haut-le-corps. Il s'était endormi! Décidément, son corps n'avait pas apprécié la nuit passée dans l'arbre. Estel sourit, amusé et attristé en même temps. Il savait depuis l'âge de sept ans qu'il n'était pas un elfe, mais il avait espéré que la différence ne serait pas aussi grande.

Le vent s'était levé pendant son sommeil. Le soleil, qui regardait par une brève éclaircie, penchait déjà vers l'ouest. Estel retourna sur le bord de la rivière. Il s'agenouilla, les yeux rivés sur les eaux opaques. Les éclairs d'argent sur les vagues le faisaient penser aux yeux de deux hommes qui étaient venus à Imladris pour raccompagner sa mère. Presque aussi hauts que les elfes, ils s'étaient inclinés en voyant Estel. Le garçon avait rendu le geste, confus ; il s'inclinait devant les adultes, pas le contraire. Leurs regards l'avaient suivi même lorsque sa mère s'était approchée.

Le ciel se couvrit de nouveau. Les reflets s'éteignirent sur la Sonoronne, ramenant Estel à la réalité. Il ramassa quatre pierres plates et retourna auprès de son panier. Un carré de toile blanche, retenu aux coins, arborait bientôt les vivres divisés en trois parts. La journée tirait à sa fin ; Estel n'avait encore jamais réussi à éviter ses frères aussi longtemps. Mais, connaissant leurs habilités, il savait qu'ils ne tarderaient pas à le rejoindre.

Le garçon soupira. Il n'avait rien mangé depuis la veille et le pain, blanc-rose de fraîcheur, sentait le four, le beurre et… Estel déglutit avec effort. Il ne commencerait pas sans Elladan et Elrohir. Une branche craqua dans son dos et Estel sourit.

"Enfin! s'exclama-t-il sans se retourner. Ça vous en a pris du temps!"

Le silence suivit son appel. Le vent gémit dans les arbres et la rivière frissonna. Le soleil se découvrit à cet instant et, sur la toile d'un blanc immaculé, Estel vit une ombre tordue. Son cœur tressaillit, puis se précipita. Une créature de nuit et de cauchemar tendait vers lui une main difforme. Estel bondit debout et les griffes noires lui écorchèrent la joue. Les pommes roulèrent dans la rivière. Estel dégaina son épée ; la bête grogna lorsque le reflet du soleil sur la lame lui frappa les yeux. Le garçon trébucha sur le panier, se redressa. Elladan et Elrohir lui apprenaient le maniement d'armes et autres techniques de combat. Il se rappelait leurs leçons. Lorsque l'orc leva sa masse, Estel bondit de côté, puis en avant. Son épée, la toute première en métal, un cadeau d'Elrond, plongea dans les entrailles de son adversaire. L'orc hurla de rage. Il voulut avancer, mais Estel, son souffle inégale et saccadé, retira la lame. L'orc grogna de nouveau, cracha du sang et s'écroula parmi la nourriture écrasée.

Estel resta immobile, incapable de détourner son regard des intestins verdâtres qui frissonnaient sur la toile. C'était donc ça, un orc. Parmi les livres de son père, il avait vu des dessins de ces êtres hideux, mais une image ne pouvait jamais transmettre le goût âpre de la peur, la pestilence et le sang noir qui couvrait ses mains. Estel se plia en deux et vomit. C'était donc ça, la mort. Il se redressa en tremblant et se figea. Le soleil était caché et dans la grisaille, une troupe d'orcs avait quitté l'ombre de sapins et s'avançait vers lui.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2**

_La journée tirait à sa fin quand les portes de la salle de conseils s'ouvrirent sans bruit. Deux elfes qui assuraient la garde – une mesure rare dans la Dernière Maison Simple – s'écartèrent devant le maître d'Imladris et un petit groupe silencieux qui l'accompagnait. Un elfe vêtu d'une tunique verte attendait dans la pièce adjointe. Il bondit à leur rencontre._

_"Seigneur Elrond, pourrais-je vous parler?" demanda-t-il, ses yeux larges et sombres._

_"Lindir," acquiesça Elrond._

_"Je serais venu plus tôt, mais je ne pouvais pas passer. Seigneur, avez-vous assigné un autre tuteur pour Estel? Je cherche le garçon depuis ce matin."_

_Dans le silence figé, Elladan et Elrohir vinrent devant leur père, s'inclinèrent et partirent sans un mot._

_---_

_Les fils d'Elrond marchaient les yeux rivés au sol. Ils couraient, ralentissaient, puis couraient de nouveau lorsque les légères empreintes des pas le permettaient. Ils sortirent sur la rive de la Sonoronne alors que le jour mourant colorait les nuages en vermeil. Elrohir vacilla sur place. Elladan avança vers les trois corps qui souillaient l'air par leur seule présence. Le sang noir imbibait la terre et dans cette boue Elladan vit l'épée elfique brisée. Il tomba à genoux. Une main se posa sur son épaule et Elladan leva la tête. Les yeux secs de son frère reflétaient le ciel embrasé. Le même feu sombre consuma Elladan. Les deux frères se regardèrent, puis Elrohir s'élança vers Imladris. Elladan partit sur la trace des orcs._

_Un groupe d'elfes à cheval le rattrapa lorsque les étoiles scintillaient entre les nuages. Elladan monta et ils repartirent au galop. Les orcs avaient foncé à travers la forêt et les marques de leur passage étaient discernables même dans la noirceur. Leur odeur s'accrochait aux branches. Pourtant, éclairés par leurs propres torches, les poursuivants présentaient une cible trop facile. Elrond appela l'arrêt et ils obéirent en silence, défaits par la nuit._

----------

Estel ouvrit les yeux avec effort. Le monde chavira, indistinct, puis le voile rosâtre se dissipa peu à peu. Le garçon vit la lumière pâle et cilla. Une autre aube? Comment… Il serra les dents contre un gémissement qui montait. Il se rappelait la peur froide au creux de l'estomac, le sang, une douleur à la tête, puis les ténèbres. Il y eut aussi un va-et-vient nauséeux, des branches qui le fouettaient au passage et le rire des orcs… Les orcs! Pris d'une terreur aveugle, il se débattit, mais les mouvements étaient impossibles. Son bras droit pulsait avec une douleur qui augmentait à chaque battement du cœur. Tremblant et en sueur, Estel essaya d'en voir la raison, mais sa tête, tournée à gauche, rencontra un mur. Non, pas un mur, un arbre. L'écorce crevassée lui érafla la tempe. Le garçon tenta de calmer sa respiration. Au bout d'un moment il comprit qu'il était attaché debout, face à un arbre, ses bras étirés de chaque côté du tronc dans une large étreinte.

Un bruit de pas mit fin à ses observations. Estel s'immobilisa, mais il était trop tard.

"Réveillé, chiot?" grinça une voix dans son dos.

Estel reconnut à peine le _westron_, la langue que sa mère lui parlait, dans le grognement sourd entrecoupé d'inhalations sifflantes. Il loucha vers la forme sombre qui s'approchait sans hâte. Une main griffue plongea dans son collet par derrière et Estel frémit. L'orc tira. Le justaucorps et le chandail chaud que le garçon portait se déchirèrent avec un bruit sec, laissant son dos à découvert. Estel se serra contre l'écorce rugueuse. Son souffle venait par à-coups. Il ravala les larmes qui lui brûlaient les yeux, mais ne put réprimer les frissons convulsifs. La peur et l'impuissance étaient plus froides que le matin d'automne.

L'orc rit. Les autres bêtes affluèrent, les yeux et les mains avides. Ils formèrent un demi-cercle autour de leur prise.

Combien y en avait-il, vingt, trente? Estel n'en savait rien, mais la lumière de l'aube naissante se tarit devant leur noirceur.

"Père, aidez-moi," murmura-t-il, puis se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas crier.

Elrond n'avait jamais levé la main sur lui, encore moins fouetté. Et maintenant, chaque coup qui tombait en sifflant semblait le fendre en deux. Le garçon se raidit, incapable de respirer, mais son cœur bondissait comme un oiseau en cage. Un tintement emplit ses oreilles. Estel prit une inspiration, puis une autre. Un sanglot monta dans sa poitrine, mais il l'étouffa avec rage. Il ne montrerait pas sa douleur à ces créatures. Il ne montrerait pas! Mais comment cacher les larmes qui coulaient de sous ses paupières closes? Son dos était en feu et les orcs se moquaient.

Le soleil perça les cimes des arbres et les orcs grognèrent ; le chiot avait juste commencé à glapir. Encore un peu et il se mettrait à hurler. Mais le ciel était dégagé et les rayons blancs les fatiguaient, leur faisaient mal aux yeux. Leur chef assena un dernier coup, puis serra le fouet dans sa ceinture. Ils allèrent attendre la suite du plaisir dans l'ombre épaisse de la forêt.

Estel leva la tête. Il aurait voulu se tourner vers l'ouest où se trouvait Imladris, mais en était incapable. Le regard rivé sur les branches qui se balançaient tout en haut, les lèvres du garçon bougèrent dans une prière silencieuse. Le sang coulait le long de son dos et imbibait ses braies. Le tissu froid collait à sa peau. Estel se frotta la joue contre le tronc brun et s'immobilisa de nouveau.

La matinée passa à pas feutrés. Les animaux évitaient la proximité des orcs et les oiseaux ne chantaient pas. Le soleil au zénith emplit la clairière, mais le feuillage du châtaignier empêchait la lumière de passer. Les heures s'étiraient à l'infini. En soirée seulement, les rayons obliques atteignirent la petite forme attachée au pied du vieil arbre.

Les paupières du garçon tressaillirent, mais il n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Il était fatigué. Si seulement il pouvait dormir! Mais le repos fuyait devant la douleur. Son dos lacéré s'était couvert d'une croûte qui rendait tout mouvement agonie. La faible chaleur mit du temps à faire son œuvre, pourtant Estel sentit ses tremblements s'espacer.

Des voix rauques déchirèrent le silence de la forêt et il sut que le soleil était caché.

"Père, murmura-t-il, aidez-moi. Frères, où êtes-vous?"

Ses lèvres étaient sèches.

"Mère…" appela-t-il encore, puis se tut, la gorge nouée, quand un orc s'approcha de lui.

Une main le saisit par les cheveux et tira sa tête en arrière. Les yeux d'Estel s'ouvrirent tout grands. Un visage noir, labouré de plis et de balafres le regardait sur le fond du feuillage doré de l'arbre. Les lèvres suintantes s'ouvrirent sur des crocs jaunes :

"Tu parles la langue d'elfes sales encore une fois et je t'égorge."

Estel hoqueta, mais ne put se détourner.

La respiration du chef orc s'accéléra. Ses yeux fixèrent la veine bleue qui pulsait dans le cou tendu du garçon. Le chiot sentait la peur et le sang. L'orc émit un grognement sourd.

La tête d'Estel cogna sur le tronc lorsque la main dans ses cheveux relâcha son emprise. Une moiteur chaude coula sur sa lèvre supérieure. Il renifla et goûta le sang. Dans son dos, l'orc s'acharnait sur l'étoffe raide de ses braies.


	3. Chapitre 3

**N/A** : La cote pour ce chapitre, et plusieurs suivants, est **M**.

**Chapitre 3**

_Les elfes chevauchaient dans l'obscurité croissante. Une clairière s'ouvrit devant eux et le petit groupe s'arrêta net. La lumière pâle de la lune éclaira les yeux élargis, l'immobilité soudaine des cavaliers. Elladan et Elrohir sautèrent de leurs montures et se précipitèrent vers le vieux châtaignier au centre de l'espace découvert._

_"Allumez les torches," ordonna Elrond d'une voix qui n'était pas la sienne._

_Les flammes jetèrent des ombres mouvantes sur les buissons et sur le sol où, parmi les feuilles sèches, étaient éparpillés des morceaux de vêtements._

_Le seigneur d'Imladris mit pied à terre. Glorfindel et les autres guerriers le suivirent. Elladan et Elrohir se tournèrent lorsque Elrond s'approcha de l'arbre._

_"Père, laissez-nous partir en avant!"_

_"Non, Elladan."_

_"Les orcs voyagent vite," dit Elrohir. "Nous les avons poursuivis toute la journée, mais ils ont encore de l'avance. Et c'est déjà trop tard…" ajouta-t-il les dents serrées._ _"__Notre seul avantage est de les chasser la nuit aussi bien que le jour."_

_"Nous avons des chevaux, eux pas," répondit Elrond._

_"Les chevaux sont ralentis par la broussaille, père," insista Elladan.. "S'il vous plaît!"_

_"Non," répéta Elrond. "Nous sommes partis d'Imladris ensemble et nous le demeurerons. Je ne perdrais pas d'autres fils."_

_Les jumeaux se détournèrent sans un mot. Ils se postèrent à l'orée du bois, là où les traces des orcs menaient dans les ténèbres. Les guerriers quittèrent la clairière souillée, mais Elrond resta, les yeux rivés sur le tronc du châtaignier que marraient des traînées sombres._

_"Glorfindel," appela-t-il sans se retourner._

_"Mon seigneur?" demanda l'elfe qui avait attendu en silence quelques pas derrière._

_Il s'approcha et Elrond tourna vers lui un visage ravagé :_

_"Glorfindel, lorsque nous retrouverons Estel… Il ne faut pas qu'Elladan et Elrohir soient les premiers à le voir. Ami, gardez-les pour moi…"_

----------

Plié en deux, son visage noyé dans la fourrure poisseuse, Estel se balançait comme un pantin sur l'épaule d'un orc. La troupe courait de nouveau. Les plantes et les herbes gémissaient à leur passage. Estel aurait gémi aussi s'il en avait encore la force. Qu'est-ce qui l'avait ramené à lui? Les mouvements saccadés de la bête qui le tenait, les griffes qui lui mordaient le flanc ou peut-être était-ce cette odeur infecte qui caractérisait les orcs et dont il était maintenant empreint. Il n'en voulait pas!

Lorsque l'aube vint, l'horreur continua comme si la nuit, au lieu de finir, avait seulement changé de visage. Dans la clarté grise, le garçon distingua les faces sans âme et les corps qui pourrissaient malgré un semblant de vie. L'orc qui le portait le jeta par terre, d'autres vinrent le ligoter. Estel ferma les yeux. Si seulement il pouvait dormir. Oui, s'endormir et partir là où ces créatures ne pourraient l'atteindre, où plus jamais personne ne l'atteindra.

_Valar!_ priait-il en silence. _Êtres de lumière, ayez pitié de moi. S'il vous plaît, je veux partir._

Tout autour, les orcs s'installaient pour la journée. Estel se recroquevilla. Il les entendit se disputer leur nourriture puis la dévorer en salivant, parler dans leur langue rauque, rire. Était-ce de lui?

_Valar, laissez-moi m'en aller!_

Mais les ricanements continuaient. Des voix s'élevaient toute proches, grinçantes comme du sable sur les dents.

_Valar…_

Il était nu, il avait froid et il avait mal. Pourquoi ne l'écoutaient-ils pas? Estel s'efforça de calmer les frissons qui le secouaient et échoua. Les nuages s'ouvrirent, une pluie fine enveloppa la forêt. Les orcs grognèrent, mais, rassasiés et peu sensibles au froid, ils dormaient bientôt sous les arbres, là où l'ombre avoisinait l'obscurité. Deux sentinelles arpentaient la périphérie du camp et la terre semblait pleurer sous leurs pas. Estel retint son souffle. La terre, le ciel et la forêt versaient des larmes. Il sanglota avec elles, en silence.

Le soir arriva vite sous le ciel de plomb. Le camp s'anima alors que les orcs mangeaient, buvaient et se soulageaient sous la pluie. Ils allaient repartir. Le garçon ouvrit les yeux. Les branches s'agitaient, noires, sur le fond des nuages.

"Père!" appela-t-il.

Son corps roulé en boule était froid et gourd. Ses lèvres laissèrent à peine passer un murmure. Pourtant, l'appel ne resta pas sans réponse. L'arbre noueux s'effaça dans un brouillard, s'ouvrit sur un espace bleu où scintillaient les étoiles comme Estel n'en avait jamais vu. Elrond se tenait dans une clairière herbeuse. Les fleurs pâles s'épanouissaient à ses pieds. La robe de l'elfe chatoyait, blanche et azure en même temps.

_Père!_ cria le cœur de l'enfant.

Le regard du maître d'Imladris perça la distance et les ténèbres. Il s'avança, le visage clair.

_Estel. Donne-moi tes mains._

Le garçon fit un pas chancelant vers la figure blanche. Il avait pénétré dans un monde inconnu, mais son père était là, différent, mais pas méconnaissable. Estel tendit les mains et le maître d'Imladris les prit dans les siennes. La chaleur emplit le corps de l'enfant.

"Père," murmura-t-il encore.

_Je suis là. Viens plus près et reste avec moi. Ne lâche pas mes mains. Je te guiderai._

Le garçon allait acquiescer quand une force sombre bondit sur lui. Le monde de chaleur et de lumière se déchira. Estel cligna des yeux. Le chef orc était accroupi à son côté. Estel tenta de reculer. L'orc retroussa ses lèvres dans un sourire paillard, roula le garçon sur le ventre et coupa les cordes qui lui garrottaient les jambes.

"Non!" cria Estel en se débattant vainement sous le poids qui le clouait par terre. "Non!" sanglota-t-il, alors que des griffes lui labouraient les cuisses. "Non, non, non."

_Estel, tes mains!_ entendit-il encore, puis la douleur vint et il cria sans mots jusqu'à ce que sa voix s'éteigne et que la noirceur l'emplisse en entier.

----------

_Les elfes pressaient leurs montures ruisselantes dans le sous-bois assombri quand le seigneur d'Imladris se pencha sur le cou de son cheval avec une plainte sourde. Elladan et Elrohir, qui depuis trois jours chevauchaient en tête, s'étaient détachés du groupe et n'entendirent pas. Mais Glorfindel allait juste derrière son seigneur et son ami. Il rejoignit Elrond au moment où l'elfe se redressa, une main encore crispée sur la poitrine._

_"Mon seigneur?"_

_Elrond expira lentement et ferma les yeux. Des mèches, échappées de sa natte lourde, encadraient son visage complètement blanc. Un tremblement parcourut tout son corps._

_"Elrond!" cria Glorfindel._

_Les elfes se pressèrent autour de leur seigneur. Loin en avant, Elladan et Elrohir retournèrent leurs destriers._

_"Un moment," murmura Elrond._

_Sa voix dépassa à peine la clameur du vent, de la pluie et le martèlement des sabots. Il vit ses fils qui revenaient et secoua les cheveux dégoulinants de ses yeux._

_"Continuons," dit-il. "Nous ne pouvons allumer les torches dans cette pluie, alors continuons maintenant, tant que la clarté dure."_

_Les jumeaux acquiescèrent en silence, sans le quitter du regard. Le petit groupe repartit. Elladan et Elrohir tenaient toujours la tête, mais ne s'éloignaient plus que de quelques toises._

_La nuit trouva les elfes accroupis sur et sous les arbres. Le ciel s'était dégagé sous les rafales du vent du nord. Les fils d'Elrond se tenaient compagnie. Ils se tournaient tantôt dans la direction que les orcs avaient pris, tantôt vers leur père. _

_Assis sous un pin solitaire, le maître d'Imladris défaisait sa natte avec des mouvements absents. Glorfindel le rejoignit lorsque la majorité des guerriers dormait. Il regarda les épaules voûtées de son ami, puis s'assit en tailleur à son côté._

_"Je vais bien," dit Elrond._

_"Nous nous connaissons depuis longtemps et dans toutes ces années, j'ai vu une seule autre fois l'expression que vous aviez ce soir."_

_Elrond tressaillit et se détourna._

_"Elladan et Elrohir étaient déjà partis à sa recherche," poursuivit Glorfindel. "J'étais venu vous annoncer que ma troupe était prête. Vous m'avez regardé alors, et j'avais peine à vous reconnaître. Vous m'avez dit…"_

_"J'ai échoué," murmura Elrond. "J'avais le pouvoir de sortir Celebrian de son enfer. Elle m'avait appelé, vous comprenez?"_

_Glorfindel plissa les yeux._

_"Je le pouvais," continua Elrond sans attendre la réponse._ _"__Elle m'avait tendu les mains. Comme Estel. C'était presque fait. Mais je n'ai pas pu les retenir."_

_Elrond se mordit les lèvres, puis rencontra le regard de son conseiller de nouveau._

_"Ah, ami, ayez pitié de moi, ne me rappelez pas ce premier échec. Pas maintenant…"_

_Glorfindel resta longtemps immobile alors qu'un hibou hululait dans les branches du hêtre voisin et que les étoiles suivaient leur cours._

_"Elrond," dit enfin l'elfe à la chevelure d'or,_ _"__ j'ai vu bien de choses en mon temps, mais en matière de guérison, et en tout sujets connexes, vous êtes le maître. J'ignore ce dont vous parlez et je ne sais pas si les mêmes lois s'appliquent en guérison et dans la vie. Je peux seulement vous dire que toutes les fois que j'avais tendu la main, si l'autre ne s'y agrippait pas, la tâche restait inachevée."_

_Elrond fixa son interlocuteur, ahuri. Ses yeux s'éclaircirent un peu, puis il frissonna et laissa tomber sa tête dans ses mains :_

_"Ils avaient trop mal…"_

_Glorfindel serra les poings. Au-dessus, dans l'étendue infinie et sombre, l'étoile d'Eärendil brûlait d'un feu incandescent._

_"Mon seigneur, nous devons encore discuter. Les orcs se dirigent vers les montagnes par le chemin le plus court. Voulez-vous que j'éloigne vos fils?"_

_Elrond eut un rire amer :_

_"Ils ne consentiront jamais et je n'utiliserai pas de ruse contre eux."_

_Glorfindel opina._

_"Mon seigneur," reprit-il,_ _"__je protégerai vos enfants comme vous me l'avez demandé. Que puis-je faire pour vous épargner?"_

_Elrond releva lentement la tête. Des larmes ruisselaient sur ses joues. Les deux elfes restèrent un long moment les yeux dans les yeux, puis le maître d'Imladris redressa ses épaules et s'essuya le visage avec ses paumes. Il sourit._

_"Frère d'âme, je te remercie pour ta sagesse et ta compassion. Mais ma place n'est pas d'être épargné. Même si je le voulais, je ne le pourrais pas. Si nous retrouvons Estel vivant, il aura besoin d'un guérisseur."_

Aimé, haï, resté indifférent? C'est la première fois que j'ose écrire quelque chose dans ce genre. Vos commentaires sont très importants pour moi.

Bonnes fêtes, tout le monde!


	4. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4**

Les orcs voulaient qu'il marche? Qu'il coure comme eux, toute la nuit? Estel cilla pour éclaircir sa vision. Il n'y avait plus de camp et il ne reconnaissait pas l'endroit. La pluie avait cessé. Un instant plus tard il comprit ; le chef était venu et il avait dormi de nouveau. Il dormait souvent maintenant. Le temps avançait par des bonds inégaux. L'ombre, la clarté, le bruit, le silence, la chaleur et le froid – tout se mélangeait. L'aube donnait sur l'obscurité. Des heures entières disparaissaient, telles des poussières, alors que des instants de clarté duraient à l'infini. Tant d'images et de sensations que la douleur noyait. Cette agonie le brûlait, rouge comme les yeux des créatures qui se pressaient autour de lui.

Ils voulaient qu'il coure et ils se gaussaient de ses tentatives pour s'asseoir. L'un d'eux lui empoigna le bras, un autre les cheveux. Des griffes lui écorchèrent les flancs. Les orcs tirèrent et le garçon se retrouva debout.

"Avance," ordonna une bête en le poussant.

Estel tomba dans la boue. Des pieds cagneux se mirent en mouvement, des mains se tendirent. Le cercle se refermait sur lui quand un ordre du chef arrêta net les orcs. Estel écouta, immobile, les cris, le silence qui suivit et les commandes courtes du chef. Le groupe se dispersa rapidement à part un seul, qui le ramassa d'une main, comme un jouet. Estel sentit l'air quitter ses poumons quand la bête le flanqua sur son épaule.

Le reste de la nuit passa dans un cauchemar nauséeux. De nouveau les branches le fouettaient au visage et les plantes épineuses lui éraflaient la peau, mais il n'avait plus de vêtements pour se protéger. Ni inconscient ni éveillé, le garçon regardait défiler la terre. Peu à peu les arbustes remplacèrent les arbres, les plantes se raréfièrent et le sol devint caillouteux. Lorsque l'aube vint, Estel vit des baies rouge-sang qui jonchaient par endroits les feuilles mortes. Le terrain se mit à grimper. Au grand dam de l'orc qui le portait, le chef ordonna de forcer l'allure. Encore des pierres et des rochers avec des pissenlits clairsemés çà et là, l'alternance étourdissante d'ombre et de lumière et le froid qui, étrangement, lui brûlait la poitrine. Estel ferma les yeux.

Il avait dû dormir, car lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il vit la voûte d'une grotte. L'endroit était spacieux et il était seul. Le soleil pénétrait à peine par l'ouverture sinueuse. Le garçon fixa le toit rocailleux. Seules ses mains étaient liées, mais ses jambes ne lui obéissaient plus. D'ailleurs, il entendait les orcs à l'extérieur de la caverne. Estel aurait voulu revoir sa mère, son père adoptif, ses frères. Il aurait aimé leur dire adieu. Il avait peur de mourir parmi ces bêtes, mais c'était mieux comme ça. Comment pourrait-il regarder ses proches dans les yeux maintenant? Non, il valait mieux mourir.

Le sable crissa sous des pas lourds. Le jour disparut pour un instant et le chef orc entra. Estel le regarda, indifférent. L'orc s'assit, ses crocs découverts dans une grimace. Après une réflexion, il prit la gourde suspendue à sa ceinture et vint s'accroupir en face de sa prise.

"Bois," dit-il.

Le garçon resta immobile. L'orc enleva le bouchon, prit Estel par les cheveux, lui força le goulot entre les dents et bascula la gourde. L'eau était tiède et goûtait l'argile, mais c'était de l'eau et Estel but par de petites gorgées convulsives. Le liquide qu'il ne pouvait pas avaler coulait sur sa gorge et sa poitrine en des rigoles brunes. L'orc sourit, satisfait. Il relâcha le garçon, qui s'affaissa par terre à ses pieds, et lui tapota le dos.

"Mon jouet, dit-il. À moi."

Il considéra l'enfant humain et fronça les enflures de peau qui lui servaient de sourcils.

"Manger," grommela-t-il en soulevant le garçon pour l'installer sur ses genoux.

Sa patte griffue plongée dans la tignasse sombre de sa proie, il fourragea sur le sol et présenta à Estel un morceau de viande crue avec des poils raides et gris. Estel tenta de se détourner, mais la main dans ses cheveux se crispa.

"Mange."

Estel serra les dents. L'orc laissa tomber la viande avant de le gifler. Le sang emplit son nez et sa bouche et Estel ferma les yeux, se demandant pourquoi une telle bagatelle le faisait encore pleurer. L'orc lui enserra un couteau entre les dents et Estel ouvrit les mâchoires. Il avala sans regarder une, deux, trois fois, alors que la lame froide lui mordait le palais et la langue. La terre grinça sur ses dents quand le chef orc retira son couteau et il put refermer la bouche.

La créature de nuit lécha les traces des larmes sur les joues de l'enfant. Estel poussa de toutes ses forces sur la poitrine velue, mais il était trop faible. Sa tête tomba sur l'épaule de l'orc.

"Non, murmura-t-il contre la peau rugueuse. Je vous en prie. Je ferais tout, tout ce que vous voulez, mais pas ça. Je vous en prie!"

Estel releva la tête. L'orc le regardait, ses yeux brûlants dans la pénombre. Un gémissement monta dans la gorge d'Estel. Il passa ses bras ligotés par-dessus la tête grotesque, se hissa un peu plus haut et baisa la joue ravinée. Il lui sembla que sa bouche se remplit de cendres. Quelque chose en lui cria, hurla d'horreur et de désespoir, puis le son mourut tout au fond de son être. Estel appuya son front sur le cou noir où la peau se pressait en croûtes sèches.

"Pitié," murmura-t-il encore.

Il resta immobile alors contre la poitrine de l'orc, qui l'étreignit avec un grognement guttural. Ils s'embrassèrent. Pas les becs purs qu'Estel avait l'habitude de donner à son père et que, dans son innocence, même ravagée, il avait offert à cette créature de ténèbres. Ils s'embrassèrent. Puis le chef le coucha sur le sable et se dégagea de sous ses bras. Il montra ses crocs dans un sourire et Estel le regarda de bas en haut, haletant.

"Je vous en prie…"

"Maître," dit l'orc.

Le garçon cligna des yeux. Les cendres envahirent son cœur.

"Je vous en prie, maître," répéta-t-il d'une voix rauque.

L'orc lui caressa les cheveux et se pencha. Estel serra les paupières quand la langue épaisse envahit sa bouche de nouveau. Il cria, un son étouffé, avalé par l'autre, et ses yeux s'ouvrirent tout grands quand l'orc le toucha là où il ne l'avait encore jamais touché. Là où personne ne l'avait touché auparavant. Des iris rouges fixaient Estel alors que la main griffue continuait ses allées et venues entre ses cuisses. L'orc abandonna sa bouche, lui donna un baiser moqueur sur le front, puis descendit. Estel esquissa un geste pour s'écarter, et s'immobilisa. _Tout ce que vous voulez_, avait-il dit. Estel regarda la voûte sombre alors que des sons mouillés et rythmiques emplirent la cave. Ses jambes tremblèrent et la chaleur lui envahit le bas-ventre ; son corps d'adolescent répondait malgré lui.

Ce fut bientôt terminé. L'orc se releva en se pourléchant et le garçon le regarda, muet, son visage inondé de larmes.

"Viens," ordonna le chef en écartant les jambes, et Estel obéit.

Il rampa jusqu'à la forme sombre et prit dans sa bouche ce que l'orc lui offrait. L'odeur et le goût furent plus forts que lui. Il s'arracha avec un haut-le-cœur. Son ventre presque vide laissa sortir l'écume verdâtre et la viande à peine digérée. Lorsque les spasmes cessèrent, une main dans ses cheveux le ramena là où l'orc le voulait. Estel lécha et téta en s'étranglant, gauche dans son inexpérience. L'orc perdit patience et les pleurs de l'enfant amplifièrent. Au moment où Estel crut avoir trouvé la bonne cadence et la technique, la bête le repoussa. Incapable de se retenir, il tomba à la renverse. Il resta étendu, le souffle coupé, alors que la douleur à l'aine s'alliait avec celle de son dos lacéré pour l'envoyer dans un gouffre sans fond. Le chef s'accroupit au-dessus de lui, et Estel sut. Il cligna des yeux, luttant pour ramener son esprit qui avait fui devant cette nouvelle souillure.

"Maître, croassa-t-il, malgré sa gorge meurtrie et ses lèvres enflées. Maître, pardonnez-moi. Je n'ai jamais… C'était la première fois. Je… je vais faire mieux. S'il vous plaît, maître. Maître! cria-t-il en emmêlant ses doigts dans les poils de la poitrine, qui se positionnait au-dessus de lui, dans un geste de supplication. Je ne peux pas, haleta-t-il. Pas de nouveau. Je vous en supplie. Papa!"

Les appels et les implorations se réverbèrent sur les parois de la cave qui résonna comme une lyre brisée. Estel écouta, détaché, la clameur continue qui montait, bestiale dans sa souffrance. Ce n'était pas sa voix, il ne pouvait pas beugler comme ça! Et le corps que l'orc prit une fois, puis retourna sur le ventre et recommença n'était pas à lui. Il le regarda trembler et se tordre avant de s'immobiliser, complètement mou, secoué seulement par les poussées sauvages de la bête. Estel s'éloigna, s'éleva vers la voûte soudain transparente, libre enfin, maintenant que l'agonie s'éteignait. Un dernier rêve vint et il l'accepta, même s'il fut horrible.

À l'extérieur, les orcs se pressaient dans l'ombre des rochers. Accroupis, couchés, ils arrachaient les touffes d'herbes et labouraient la terre de leur griffes, les yeux mi-clos. Certains se frottaient les uns contre les autres. Les sons qui leur parvenaient de la grotte les emplissaient d'une rêverie languissante. Ils avaient entendu tellement de fois ces sanglots et ces cris – les plaintes d'un jouet déjà brisé que son maître brise encore et encore, par plaisir – mais ce n'était jamais assez. Ils en voulaient davantage, ils voulaient ce jouet que leur chef gardait pour lui tout seul. En attendant, ils savouraient chaque gémissement et s'endormaient, heureux.

----------

_Les elfes tombèrent sur le camp orc alors que le soleil se déversait par flots du ciel radieux. Ils laissèrent leurs montures en aval, puis s'avancèrent en se fondant parmi les rochers. Ils s'arrêtèrent en un large demi-cercle et seuls Elladan et Elrohir continuèrent, leurs poignards sortis. La mort silencieuse trouva les sentinelles orcs endormies. Ils roulèrent par terre comme de la charogne. Les fils d'Elrond se débarrassèrent de leurs capes, échangèrent les poignards contre les épées et continuèrent sans ralentir._

_Derrière eux, Glorfindel serra les dents, son visage assombri. Il leva la main et dix elfes suivirent Elladan et Elrohir. Les autres préparèrent leurs arcs._

_"Vous vous jetez dans la mêlée seuls à chaque fois, murmura Glorfindel, alors que les premières flèches trouvèrent des cibles. N'apprendrez-vous donc jamais?"_

_Les glapissements de surprise et de douleur s'élevèrent pour s'éteindre sous les coups des guerriers elfes qui atteignirent le camp._

_"Ce n'est pas de la mauvaise volonté."_

_Glorfindel se tourna vers Elrond qui regardait le chaos, son visage pâle et fermé._

_"Ils ont déjà oublié notre présence," ajouta le maître d'Imladris en se détournant de l'image de ses fils consumés par la rage._

_Les orcs, étourdis par la lumière et le sommeil, remuaient comme des escargots dans la boue. Peu réussissaient à offrir une résistance digne de ce nom à la marée d'elfes avec leurs visages calmes, leurs yeux furieux et leurs armes qui brûlaient de leur feu propre. Les orcs tombaient en silence ou avec un gargouillement rauque, noyés dans leur propre sang. Le choc des lames ressemblait à des cris._

_Elrond demeura immobile, scrutant les parois rocheuses. Au plus fort du combat, alors que le chaos et la mort s'entremêlaient dans une danse macabre, son regard tomba sur la fissure sinueuse, presque invisible, une vingtaine de toises en amont. La pâleur s'approfondit sur ses joues. Il courut parmi les adversaires sans dégainer et peu, même parmi les siens, le virent passer. Glorfindel lui emboîta le pas, son épée tirée au clair, mais Elrond l'arrêta avant de pénétrer dans la grotte._

_"Mes fils!" dit-il seulement, et Glorfindel acquiesça sans un mot._

_Il plongea dans la mêlée où Elladan et Elrohir combattaient côte à côte, avec du sang noir sur leurs figures. Leurs yeux brûlaient à travers ce masque sauvage. Des elfes d'Imladris formaient un large demi-cercle autour d'eux, car s'approcher des fils d'Elrond, lorsque la frénésie du combat les possédait, était aussi dangereux pour l'ami que pour l'ennemi. Leurs attaques étaient précises, meurtrières, leurs gestes fluides et faciles, mais, en regardant ces visages figés par la haine, Glorfindel ne reconnaissait pas les elfes qu'il avait vu grandir._

_Les traces du carnage s'amoncelaient autour d'eux. La terre liquéfiée par du sang orc et elfe leur atteignait les chevilles et maculait leurs bottes claires jusqu'au mollet avec des traînées pourpres. Elladan trébucha sur un bras épais qui, bien que détaché du corps, agrippait toujours un sabre raboteux. La boue aux reflets vermeils l'envoya à genoux. Un orc surgit par derrière avant qu'il puisse se redresser. Elrohir bondit vers son frère avec un cri. Le cimeterre levé de l'orc s'immobilisa, puis tomba, inoffensif, des doigts soudain flasques alors que la pointe d'un poignard, lancé par derrière, ressortit de la poitrine de la bête par-devant. Elrohir arriva et, sans s'arrêter ni même ralentir, frappa à toute volée. La tête grimaçante roula, rebondit et s'arrêta aux pieds de Glorfindel qui avait lancé le poignard ; le corps cagneux s'effondra. Elladan boula et se releva dans un même geste, dégoulinant, tandis qu'Elrohir enfonça son épée dans la carcasse tronquée qui frémit une dernière fois. Elrohir retira l'épée et la planta de nouveau, perçant encore et encore la poitrine immobile, retirant avec effort la lame qui traversait la chair et pénétrait le sol à chaque coup. Ses vêtements déjà tachés s'imprégnèrent d'éclaboussures infectes. Il leva son arme, prêt à démembrer le corps, quand une main se posa sur son épaule. Elrohir pivota, son poignard prêt. L'acier brilla d'un éclat bref alors que le soleil et la lumière blanche de son adversaire s'y unirent l'espace d'un instant. Glorfindel bloqua le coup qui lui aurait ouvert la gorge et abaissa la main d'Elrohir avec la sienne._

_"Il suffit, dit-il d'une voix basse. Tes ennemis sont morts."_

_"Non! grinça des dents Elrohir en tentant de se libérer de la prise de l'elfe qui se tenait devant lui. Non! Il en reste toujours!"_

_Glorfindel lui empoigna le menton et força leurs regards à se rencontrer :_

_"Il suffit!"_

_Elrohir cligna des yeux, sa respiration rauque. La calme autorité de Glorfindel écrasa sa haine avec autant de facilité qu'un enfant écrase une punaise. Ils restèrent encore un temps face à face, puis le regard d'Elrohir changea et il baissa la tête. Il recula, cogna contre le cadavre qui gisait à ses pieds et frissonna. Glorfindel le prit par l'épaule._

_"Regarde l'œuvre de tes mains, fils d'Elrond."_

_Elrohir déglutit et détourna les yeux. Il vit que la bataille était terminée et que les elfes s'étaient déjà éloignés de ce lieu de boucherie. Seul son frère s'attardait à proximité. Leurs regards se croisèrent et s'écartèrent aussitôt._

_"Où est Estel? Où est notre père?" demanda Elladan._


	5. Chapitre 5

N/A : Si le chapitre précédent était très sombre, celui-là est, sûrement, un de plus longs. Bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 5**

_Elrond sortit une dague du fourreau suspendu à sa ceinture avant de pénétrer dans l'ombre. L'entrée tortueuse et étroite donnait l'avantage à l'ennemi, dut le seigneur elfe se battre, mais personne ne vint le défier. Sa propre lumière bleuit les parois où, dans les fissures, quelques plantes chétives s'accrochaient obstinément à la vie. En avant, une respiration rauque déchirait le silence, mais l'immobilité était complète. Le sable accueillit les pas de l'elfe sans crisser lorsque le passage resserré s'ouvrit sur la cave. Elrond entra et vacilla. Il se couvrit le nez et la bouche de sa main, mais demeura sur place, plissant les yeux contre l'obscurité._

_Les ossements jonchaient le sol. Les restes d'animaux se mélangeaient avec ceux des humains. Certains os étaient vieux et blanchis, mais les tendons et le sang qui s'accrochaient à d'autres confirmaient l'utilisation régulière de l'antre. Comme le faisait cette respiration sifflante. Elrond scruta la grotte. Un grand orc dormait devant lui, étalé sur le ventre, les jambes ouvertes, complètement nu. Le regard de l'elfe chercha l'obscurité des recoins, mais dut revenir sur le seul occupant. Le maître d'Imladris vit des jambes minces, à peine visibles sous celles de l'orc. Une haine telle, que la furie jumelée d'Elladan et d'Elrohir pâlirent en comparaison, déforma son visage. Il s'élança comme un oiseau de proie, arracha l'orc de sur l'enfant, lui trancha la gorge et le rejeta de côté tel un chiffon._

_Estel hurla - la douleur vint le trouver pour la première fois dans son rêve. Mais son corps resta immobile et muet, face contre terre. Alors que les gargouillements de l'orc s'éteignaient dans un coin, il vit son père vaciller de nouveau. Un frémissement secoua le grand elfe qui laissa tomber la dague et s'étreignit en se mordant les lèvres._

_Elrond tomba à genoux avec un sanglot, puis prit une respiration étranglée. L'air même de la grotte sembla vibrer, gronder avec lui, mais le maître d'Imladris resta silencieux. Des larmes mouillèrent ses cils et le sang perla au coin de sa bouche lorsque les dents percèrent la chair, mais il n'émit pas un son. Son combat fut farouche et bref. La haine quitta son visage, le laissant d'une pâleur mortelle. Il regarda le corps amaigri vêtu seulement de saleté et de boue, les cuisses couvertes d'éraflures et de souillures qui suintaient de la plaie avec du sang et du pus. Il tendit une main douce vers l'enfant._

_"Estel, murmura-t-il, pardonne-moi. Je t'ai blessé avec ma colère. Pardonne-moi."_

Vous m'avez fait mal, mais ce n'était pas vous qui m'avez blessé_, répondit le garçon de sa manière muette, en regardant d'en haut._

_Elrond joignit les jambes écartelées et Estel eut mal de nouveau. Il était temps d'abandonner ce corps, de rompre les derniers liens. Il avait revu son père une dernière fois ; c'était plus qu'il avait espéré. Les parois de la grotte se défirent et l'enfant surgit au dehors, là où les rayons du soleil l'enveloppèrent de leur pureté. Il vit les elfes et s'approcha, émerveillé par leur beauté et leur lumière. Jamais ils ne lui avaient encore paru ainsi. Certains semblaient blessés, mais leur lueur vacillait à peine et il sut qu'ils se rétabliraient. Ses frères et Glorfindel allaient bien, et Estel en fut heureux. Une brise lui ouvrit le chemin qu'il suivit, léger comme une étincelle._

_Une voix vint le rejoindre dans sa joie chatoyante._

_"Non! Estel, non!"_

_Le désespoir de cet appel l'alourdit, lui coupa les ailes. Il fut de retour dans la grotte où la noirceur étreignit son âme._

_Elrond avait coupé les cordes autour des poignets du garçon qui gisait parmi les détritus. L'elfe dégrafa sa cape et enveloppa le corps qu'Estel ne voulait plus regarder. Il passa un bras autour de la taille, souleva à demi l'enfant amorphe._

_"Reviens, Estel, répétait-il dans un murmure continu en berçant l'enfant contre son sein. Reviens."_

_Estel entendit la voix remplie de tristesse avec un serrement au cœur._

_"Reviens-nous."_

_Il faillit obéir, mais son regard tomba sur l'orc et il fuit sans se retourner. La voix du maître d'Imladris s'éleva derrière lui comme un tonnerre._

_"Ton temps n'est pas venu. Reviens!"_

_L'ordre le rattrapa, l'enveloppa d'un étau invisible, mais inébranlable, et le ramena dans son corps, qui prit une inspiration sifflante, et cria, déchiré par l'agonie._

_Estel ouvrit les yeux sur le visage penché de l'elfe. Il cilla sans comprendre._

_"Vous êtes un rêve."_

_Elrond secoua la tête. Une clarté irréelle quitta ses yeux peu à peu._

"Non, murmura-t-il enfin. Non, non, Estel, je suis là."

L'enfant regarda les parois rocheuses de la grotte, ses yeux vides.

"Je veux partir."

"Non, répéta Elrond en appuyant brièvement ses lèvres sur la chevelure sombre. Oh, mon enfant, non."

Le garçon repoussa l'elfe avec le peu de forces qui lui restaient. Elrond se laissa faire, le tint à bout de bras, alors que ses yeux devinrent des puits de souffrance sans fond.

"Je veux partir! Vous ne pouvez pas m'empêcher!" cria Estel d'une voix sauvage, puis se tut, toute résistance éteinte.

Le son rauque lui rappela ses propres plaintes pendant que l'orc…

"Je peux, et je le referai," dit Elrond avec une force qui défit le garçon.

Estel baissa la tête, secoué par des sanglots. Lorsque Elrond le ramena sur sa poitrine, il sentit que l'elfe tremblait.

"Papa, s'il te plaît. J'ai mal."

"Je ferai tout en mon pouvoir pour t'aider, promit Elrond en l'étreignant avec prudence. Mais je ne te laisserai pas mourir. Je t'en prie, ne me le demande pas."

"Ça ne partira jamais," murmura Estel.

Elrond appuya le menton sur la tête courbée.

"Ça partira avec le temps et tu seras entier de nouveau," voua-t-il avec véhémence aux murs sombres de la grotte.

La voix du guérisseur se tut, puis se mit à murmurer des mots qu'Estel ne pouvait comprendre. La chaleur qui inondait graduellement ses membres réveilla une douleur qui ramena des larmes dans ses yeux. Bientôt il brûlait comme une flamme vive.

"Jamais, répéta-t-il en claquant des dents. Jamais."

Les mains du guérisseur étaient chaudes et douces, mais même elles ne purent apaiser les tremblements qui le saisirent. Elrond parlait de nouveau, chantait peut-être, mais Estel était déjà trop loin pour entendre. La vague de lassitude qui vint fut si profonde qu'il s'y perdit avec reconnaissance.

Elrond resta assis un long moment avec Estel dans ses bras. Les parois de la caverne s'ouvrirent pour lui aussi et il regarda en silence, les prunelles fixes, sa respiration lente et profonde.

"Ça prendra du temps et le souvenir ne te quittera jamais complètement, murmura-t-il à l'enfant insensible qui reposait contre lui. Du temps, de la souffrance et une lutte que tu devras mener seul à chaque jour et à chaque heure. Mais je te le dis, Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn, un jour tu seras libre et entier. Tu seras un homme. Oui, Estel, tu guériras."

Elrond cligna lentement des yeux, puis, avec un soupir profond, déposa le garçon sur le sable. Il écarta les pans de la cape et des larmes glissèrent sur ses joues l'une après l'autre. Ses mains demeurèrent fermes alors qu'il les tint au-dessus de l'aine de l'enfant, ensuite sur son front et, finalement, après avoir essuyé la traînée du sang orc qu'il avait laissée en égorgeant la bête tandis qu'elle était encore sur l'enfant, les passa au-dessus du dos noir et rouge d'inflammation. Il enveloppa Estel de nouveau dans le matériel doux et chaud, puis le souleva. La tête du garçon roula sur son épaule. Elrond regarda un moment de plus ce visage aux paupières closes.

Il sortit de la grotte, sa charge serrée contre son cœur. Elladan et Elrohir rageaient contre Glorfindel qui se tenait entre eux et la caverne, silencieux, et aussi immuable qu'une montagne. Le maître d'Imladris jeta un seul regard sur ses fils, qui se turent à sa vue.

"À cheval," commanda-t-il.

Elladan fit un pas vers lui :

"Père, pouvons-nous…"

"Plus tard," coupa Elrond.

Il emporta l'enfant et sa monture s'agenouilla devant lui. La troupe repartit. Un silence accablé enveloppa les cavaliers qui quittèrent la montagne et se dirigèrent vers la forêt. L'allure folle de la poursuite se changea en un trot prudent. Elrond laissa son destrier choisir le meilleur chemin tandis qu'il agrippait ses flancs avec les genoux pour avoir les mains libres. Il avait couché Estel sur le cheval de côté, face à lui. Il soutenait le petit corps enroulé lâchement autour du sien pour que la tête du garçon repose dans le creux de son coude et son bas du dos ne rentre pas en contact avec les épaules dures du cheval elfique. Même ainsi le voyage était difficile. Ceux qui chevauchaient près du maître d'Imladris entendirent l'enfant gémir et se débattre dans son sommeil. Le sang, qui avait traversé la cape épaisse, s'étendit lentement sur la robe grise du cheval.

Estel ne se réveilla pas, mais la brume qui l'enveloppait devint brûlante. Le monde était de nouveau en mouvement. Tout tanguait, rythmique, tremblant, embrasé.

"Non!" cria-t-il et s'entendit à peine.

Était-ce le brouillard qui absorbait le son ou sa voix qui ne lui obéissait plus? Estel ne voulait pas savoir.

"Non! répéta-t-il alors que le rêve se tourna en cauchemar. Je ne veux pas. Je ne veux pas! Papa! appela-t-il comme il le faisait lorsqu'il n'était encore qu'un tout petit enfant. Papa, j'ai mal."

Elrond étreignit le corps dévoré par la fièvre plus près et ferma les yeux. Il pouvait soutenir l'enfant aussi longtemps qu'il le faudrait, il pouvait apaiser ses rêves, mais le ballottement continu blessait le garçon qui, perdu dans la douleur, repoussait aveuglement son aide. Et l'appelait en même temps. Elrond secoua la tête d'un mouvement brusque.

"Elladan, appela-t-il. Elrohir."

Les deux elfes vinrent à son côté, leurs visages gris.

"Quatre lieues plus loin, un peu à gauche du sentier, il y a un bois des peupliers et des bouleaux où coule une source."

Les têtes sombres opinèrent.

"Nous allons nous arrêter là-bas, reprit le maître d'Imladris. Je vous demande d'aller en avant pour préparer la place."

Elladan et Elrohir s'inclinèrent d'un même geste. Sur un mot d'ordre, leurs montures s'élancèrent en avant. Glorfindel jeta un regard à ses guerriers et dix, qui avaient accompagné les fils d'Elrond dans la bataille, se détachèrent du groupe. La petite troupe disparut dans le sentier qui se recourbait vers le sud. Le martèlement des sabots retentit encore un moment dans l'air immobile, puis s'éteignit. La forêt dorée par l'automne et le coucher du soleil reprit son calme.

La nuit était tombée lorsque le maître d'Imladris et ceux qui chevauchaient avec lui atteignirent le camp. Le cheval s'agenouilla de nouveau, Elrond descendit et se dirigea directement vers l'abri que ses fils avaient aménagé un peu à l'écart. La petite tente était construite avec des toiles et des branches. Elrond reconnut le tissu gris des capes elfiques et, en rentrant, vit du matériel plus mince - les tuniques bleues des gardes et marrons des guerriers. Un pâle sourire étira ses lèvres devant une telle sollicitude. Demain certains elfes repartiront revêtus seulement d'une tunique et d'autres seront torse nu sous leurs capes. Ainsi donc, le grand feu qu'ils avaient bâti à l'extérieur, et qui projetait des lueurs dansantes sur les parois tendues du petit abri, était autant pour le réconfort que pour le confort dans cette nuit d'automne. Le sourire d'Elrond mourut sur ses lèvres. Ils avaient peur pour Estel. Les elfes survivaient rarement à la souillure des orcs et ils avaient peur pour cet enfant qui avait grandi parmi eux. Elrond, qui savait les hommes souvent plus résistants à ce genre d'abus, avait peur aussi. L'âme du garçon avait été mutilée. Même maintenant il la sentait se débattre contre lui pour s'en voler. Quant à son corps, les privations, le froid et la violence avaient pris un tribut si grand que le guérisseur craignait.

L'elfe s'agenouilla devant la couche qui sentait les feuilles mortes et dont les draps gris-argent hier encore servaient de tuniques pour Elladan et Elrohir. Il déposa Estel doucement sur le côté. Les pans de la tente frissonnèrent. Elrond étendit une couverture par-dessus l'enfant et se retourna pour voir Glorfindel se glisser à l'intérieur. Il se leva à sa rencontre.

"Comment est-il?" demanda Glorfindel dans un murmure à peine audible.

Le guérisseur secoua la tête en silence. Glorfindel baissa les yeux.

"Vos fils veulent le voir," dit-il.

Elrond secoua la tête de nouveau. Les deux elfes se regardèrent.

"Pas tout de suite, Elrond dit tout bas après un moment. Je ne veux pas qu'ils le voient comme ça."

Glorfindel regarda la petite forme sur le lit bas et se détourna en cillant. Il opina.

"Je vais leur parler."

"Ami, pardonnez-moi de vous le demander de nouveau, dit Elrond alors que l'elfe se retournait pour partir. C'est une tâche ingrate."

Glorfindel lui fit face, son visage neutre, déjà prêt pour affronter les jumeaux.

"Il n'y a rien d'ingrat dans la protection des enfants."

Un instant plus tard, Elrond l'entendit parler à ses fils. Leur réponse farouche s'éteignit alors qu'ils s'éloignèrent. Le guérisseur se retourna vers la vie qui vacillait entre ses mains, telle la flamme d'une bougie.

Au centre de la tente un petit feu brûlait, encastré dans un cercle de pierres plates. Des bassins d'eau fraîche se chauffaient sur les roches. Des gourdes avec de l'eau froide, étaient posées à la tête du lit. Dans la lumière diffuse, Elrond vit des faisceaux d'herbes déposées sur une toile blanche. Il s'approcha, s'accroupit. Il y avait des plantes contre la fièvre et la douleur, celles qui dégagent les poumons pour faciliter le souffle, qui amènent le sommeil, des feuilles qui, triturées avec de l'eau, donnent une pommade contre les plaies ouvertes et l'infection et qui, broyées avec des racines rabougries, placées sur un linge à part, servent contre le poison des blessures cachées. Elrond baissa la tête. Il avait amené d'Imladris le bagage habituel d'un guérisseur qui accompagne une troupe. Les ballots que les gardes avaient portés contenaient bien de remèdes, mais ces offrandes, par leurs vertus médicinales si spécifiques, témoignaient jusqu'à quel point Elladan et Elrohir étaient au courant des blessures d'Estel. Il avait beau leur épargner la vue du corps mutilé, ses fils connaissaient les orcs et c'était bien trop tard pour les protéger d'un tel savoir. Il les protégerait encore, malgré, contre eux-mêmes, s'il le fallait! S'il le pouvait.

Elrond s'affaira auprès des bassins d'étain posés sur des pierres. L'eau était juste assez chaude. Il y ajouta quelques herbes contre l'inflammation et la douleur, prit des linges propres et s'agenouilla à côté de la couche. Estel avait glissé du sommeil vers l'inconscience et Elrond en fut soulagé. Il nettoya les joues du garçon, tapota son front, épongea les lèvres gercées. Lavé de la saleté et du sang, le visage d'Estel apparut avec ses cernes immenses sous les yeux, ses contusions et la douleur, gravée dans chaque trait. La gorge d'Elrond se noua. Il avait peine à reconnaître l'enfant qu'il avait pris sous son toit et avait élevé et aimé comme son propre fils.

Il prit un bassin d'eau propre, changea le linge et continua. Trois autres bacs luisaient, leur eau couleur de sang, avant qu'il eut fini de baigner le garçon. Elrond avait pleuré de nouveau. Il s'en rendit compte lorsque Glorfindel entra pour le débarrasser des bassins souillés et que l'air frais lui révéla la moiteur sur ses joues. Il s'essuya le visage avec ses manches, se nettoya les mains, prit des pansements dans les sacs placés près du mur opposé de la tente et retourna auprès d'Estel. Le corps de l'enfant était marqué de meurtrissures et de balafres sans nombre. Elrond appliqua l'onguent sur chaque morsure, chaque trace des griffes, mit des bandelettes autour des poignées déchirées par les cordes et couvrit des bandages doux la plaie interne qui saignait toujours. Cette fois il dut user de son art pour garder Estel dans le monde silencieux et insensible. Il traita enfin l'entorse au coude droit que les orcs avaient infligé en arrachant l'épée des mains de l'enfant, et mit le bras en écharpe.

La jeune lune s'était déjà couchée quand Elrond habilla le garçon de vêtements chauds et amples, puis quitta la tente. Il prit une grande inspiration, redressa ses épaules. L'air était froid et sec. Les étoiles scintillaient dans le ciel couleur d'encre. Ses fils, seuls près du feu mourant, le regardaient sans ciller.

"Venez," appela Elrond.

Ils se levèrent.

Estel était recroquevillé sous des couvertures dans la chaleur tremblante de l'abri. Des yeux sombres, immenses dans un visage aminci, regardèrent les elfes à leur arrivée. Elladan s'agenouilla devant la couche. Elrohir l'imita avec des mouvements lents. Il ouvrit la bouche, mais les mots restèrent dans sa gorge. Il déglutit, essaya de nouveau et n'y arriva pas. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur ses cuisses.

"Je vous ai vus, dit Estel soudain. Dans mon rêve."

Il grimaça au son rauque de sa propre voix et se lécha les lèvres. Le mur des souvenirs se dressa devant lui. Ses yeux se remplirent des larmes.

"Vous… Il ne faut pas, murmura-t-il. Pas comme ça. Il ne faut pas…"

Elladan se pencha en avant :

"Estel?"

L'enfant recula en se mordant les lèvres. Le mouvement éveilla la douleur jusque là assourdie.

"Estel, nous sommes venus pour voir comment tu allais, dit Elladan lorsque la respiration du garçon s'apaisa quelque peu. Nous aurions voulu…"

Elladan jeta un regard contrit vers Elrond qui ramassait les bandages inutilisés. Le visage du guérisseur resta impassible.

"Estel, nous ne voulions pas t'effrayer, reprit Elladan. Nous nous reverrons demain, quand tu seras plus reposé."

Les jumeaux se levèrent très lentement. Le garçon les regarda partir, ses yeux remplis d'une terreur confuse.

Elrond rattrapa ses fils alors qu'ils s'élançaient vers la forêt, seuls, à peine armés. Elladan pleurait. Il tenta d'échapper, mais la main de son père le ramena sur la poitrine chaude et le jeune elfe s'agrippa aux robes grises comme un naufragé. Elrohir était immobile et muet. Elrond guida la tête sombre sur son épaule et ils restèrent ensemble, unis dans une étreinte que le guérisseur maintenait avec les bras tremblants de fatigue. Les sanglots d'Elladan les secouaient tous les trois.

"Non!" dit Elrond.

Sa voix avait une inflexion sauvage que peu connaissaient.

"Restez avec moi," ajouta-t-il plus doucement.

Elladan opina, son visage pressé contre la chemise moelleuse. Le père et les fils glissèrent à genoux. Elrond pressa ses lèvres contre les tempes qui se penchaient vers lui comme de jeunes roseaux.

"Shhhh, fit-il en les berçant alors que ses propres larmes mouillaient leurs cheveux. Mes enfants, mes petits. Shhhh."

Elrohir se mit à trembler. Elrond sentit la main hésitante entourer sa taille et sourit malgré l'étau brûlant qui lui enserrait le cœur. Elrohir pleura. Des larmes qui venaient avec tant de souffrance qu'Elrond eut peur. Mais la crise passa, terrible dans son silence, et l'elfe s'appuya sur son père, épuisé. Elladan frissonnait encore.

"Estel, murmura-t-il. Est-ce qu'il va s'en sortir?"

Elrond prit une lente inspiration.

"Si ça ne dépendait que de moi, il ne connaîtrait jamais la souffrance et la mort."

Elladan ferma les yeux.

_S'il ne tenait qu'à moi, vous ne connaîtriez jamais la douleur, _leur mère avait dit à Elrohir et à lui il y a si longtemps, dans une clairière remplie des campanules et des chants d'oiseaux Depuis qu'elle était partie, ils avaient connu la douleur plus que toute autre émotion.

Elladan se dégagea de l'étreinte de son père et lui scruta le visage.

"Est-ce qu'il va vivre?"

Elrond soupira.

"Je ferai tout ce que je peux pour le sauver. Mais il est encore si jeune…"

La nuit les enveloppa et ils furent silencieux et sans larmes. Elrond étreignit ses fils une nouvelle fois avant de se diriger vers la tente. Elladan et Elrohir se blottirent l'un contre l'autre.

Le maître d'Imladris écarta les pans de l'abri et entra sur la pointe des pieds. Sa précaution était inutile. Ramassé sur lui-même, l'enfant sanglotait, son visage enfui dans la couche pour étouffer le son.

"Estel!"

Elrond était près du lit en un instant. Il retourna le garçon, déplia les membres crispés et essuya les larmes des joues brûlantes. La fièvre, apaisée tantôt, était revenue plus forte.

"Estel, répéta le guérisseur, qu'y a-t-il? Dis-le-moi."

Les yeux rougis s'ouvrirent. Elrond y lut la peur qui, à son soulagement, n'était pas dirigée contre lui.

"Estel?"

"J'ai fait du mal à Elladan et à Elrohir… n'est-ce pas? demanda l'enfant en hoquetant. Je n'ai pas… Je m'excuse."

Des larmes impuissantes débordèrent de nouveau. Elrond les essuya avec ses pouces, prudent des bleus qui tachaient le visage empourpré.

"Estel, tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Demain matin nous repartirons pour Imladris et je t'assure qu'Elladan et Elrohir seront à nos côtés, incapables de quitter mon cheval des yeux. Tout comme aujourd'hui."

Estel serra les paupières.

"Je suis désolé," murmura-t-il encore.

Elrond lui écarta les mèches humides du visage.

"Tu as un bon cœur, enfant. Mais maintenant, nous devons faire quelque chose à propos de cette fièvre. As-tu soif?"

Estel opina. Elrond replaça les couvertures autour de ses épaules et prit une gourde placée près du lit.

"L'eau vient de la source qui coule tout près d'ici," expliqua-t-il en écrasant une pincée d'herbes entre ses doigts.

Il introduisit la poudre dans le goulot, referma la gourde et secoua le tout.

"Je l'ai laissée reposer pour qu'elle soit moins froide et maintenant…"

Elrond souleva la tête d'Estel et lui présenta le flacon. Les yeux de l'enfant s'ouvrirent quand le col frais toucha ses lèvres. Il s'arracha avec un cri aux mains qui le soutenaient. Son bas du dos vint en contact avec la couche et il gémit. Estel recula, son visage déformé par la peur. Le bras droit retenu contre la poitrine, son bras gauche fléchit et il s'écroula sur le lit avec une plainte sourde. Il resta étendu, pantelant sa terreur dans des souffles précipités qui secouaient son corps.

Elrond attendit, complètement immobile.

"Estel, appela-t-il quand l'apaisement ne vint pas. Estel, regarde-moi."

Le garçon secoua la tête.

"Estel, tu as besoin de boire pour aller mieux."

"Je ne veux pas."

Elrond se demanda lequel des deux l'enfant ne voulait pas : boire ou aller mieux.

"Estel, c'est seulement de l'eau, reprit-il d'une voix lente et basse. J'y ai ajouté quelques herbes qui t'aideront contre la fièvre et amèneront le sommeil. Regarde-moi. N'as-tu pas soif?"

Le garçon souleva la tête avec difficulté. Peut-être était-ce la soif ou peut-être l'effet du timbre calme du guérisseur, mais il essaya de se relever. Elrond l'aida à se retourner, l'appuya contre son épaule et présenta la gourde de nouveau. Estel gémit tout au fond de la gorge.

"Je suis là," murmura Elrond.

Estel avait les yeux fixés sur le contenant brun. Quand le goulot toucha ses lèvres pour une deuxième fois, il agrippa le bras d'Elrond avec sa main gauche. Sa prise était faible, mais l'elfe acquiesça et arrêta son geste. Estel chercha le visage du maître d'Imladris, puis prit une gorgée. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur le poignet pâle.

"Encore un peu," encouragea Elrond.

Estel fut incapable de réprimer ses tremblements, mais il but. Ensuite Elrond l'installa sur le côté, le recouvrit de nouveau et s'éloigna pour raviver le feu.

"Papa?" appela le garçon après un long moment.

"Oui?" demanda Elrond d'une voix creuse.

Il mit longtemps pour se retourner et Estel le regarda, inquiet. Mais le visage du guérisseur était calme.

"Papa, j'ai peur que ce soit un rêve et que quand je me réveille, il soit là de nouveau."

Une clarté traversa les yeux du maître d'Imladris. Il s'agenouilla devant l'enfant et prit ses mains dans les siennes :

"Ce n'est pas un rêve, Estel."

"Mais j'ai rêvé de vous. Puis j'avais ouvert les yeux et j'étais avec…"

"La dernière fois quand je t'ai tenu les mains comme ça, le monde était-il différent, Estel?"

"Oui, la lumière…"

L'enfant fronça les sourcils, confus.

"Mais comment?" murmura-t-il.

Elrond sourit.

"Maintenant tu me vois comme d'habitude et quand tu te réveilleras, tu me trouveras ici, près de toi. Je te le promets."

Les paupières de l'enfant étaient lourdes. La promesse de sécurité et de chaleur le détendit davantage.

"Mais comment? répéta-t-il. C'était mon rêve. Comment vous…"

Remuer les lèvres était devenu un effort trop grand, mais Elrond comprit.

Une main chaude couvrit les yeux de l'enfant. Estel soupira.

"Ça non plus n'était pas un vrai rêve, entendit-il une voix qui semblait venir de très loin. Nous en reparlerons quand tu iras mieux."

---

Au plus profond de la nuit, un elfe se glissa dans la tente silencieuse. Il resta un temps sur le seuil, les yeux rivés sur la petite forme endormie et le maître d'Imladris qui était assis à côté, son dos droit, mais la tête penchée. L'elfe s'agenouilla près de la couche. L'enfant ne bougea pas, mais Elrond se retourna, pâle, les yeux presque noirs :

"Glorfindel," dit-il sans lâcher la main d'Estel.

"Mon seigneur," acquiesça l'elfe dans un murmure.

Le feu crépita. Glorfindel alla ajouter quelques branches et revint.

"Elladan, Elrohir?" demanda Elrond.

"Ils dorment. "

Le maître d'Imladris ferma brièvement les yeux.

"Loués soient les Valar," fit-il d'une voix à peine audible.

De nouveau le silence s'étendit entre eux. Glorfindel prit une couverture inutilisée au pied du lit et l'enveloppa autour des épaules du guérisseur. Elrond rit sans bruit. Un bras l'entoura et il pencha la tête sur l'épaule offerte. Les larmes vinrent simplement, se tarirent et il resta sans mouvement, se reposant contre la chaleur et la force de l'autre.

"Comment va Estel?" demanda Glorfindel.

"Il vit."

Glorfindel attendit, mais Elrond ne dit rien d'autre.

* * *

N/A : Ouf! Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que j'ai terminé un chapitre aussi long. Qu'en avez-vous pensé? Voulez-vous lire la suite ou vous en avez assez de cette histoire? 


	6. Chapitre 6

**Chapitre 6**

Le voyage de retour fut long et pénible. Ils firent des arrêts fréquents pour laisser le garçon récupérer, mais même ainsi, ses moments de lucidité devinrent de plus en plus rares. Le deuxième jour, peu avant le crépuscule, ils pénétrèrent dans la vallée d'Imladris. Bientôt les arbres s'ouvrirent sur la Dernière Maison Simple et les cavaliers s'arrêtèrent en clignant des yeux. De nombreux elfes étaient sortis les accueillir et les lampes, qu'ils avaient apportées, brillaient dans la lumière du soir. Alors que les mots de bienvenu mouraient sur toutes les lèvres, une femme en robe bleue courut au-devant de la troupe. Elle trébucha soudain, comme frappée. Ses pas l'amenèrent jusqu'au cheval gris en tête. Ses yeux, déjà si grands, s'élargirent encore, puis ses mains recouvrirent sa bouche.

"Gilraen," dit Elrond.

Elle ne répondit pas. Elrond mit pied à terre sans se départir de l'enfant.

"Gilraen," répéta-t-il.

La jeune femme tendit une main tremblante vers son fils, puis recula, laissant le chemin libre au guérisseur. Elrond inclina la tête en signe de gratitude. Il emporta Estel à l'intérieur et la mère suivit en silence. Prévenue par un message d'Imladris, elle avait coupé court à sa visite en Eriador et était revenue, croyant, espérant que ce ne serait pas aussi grave.

Les membres de la troupe menèrent leurs chevaux à l'écurie tandis que les elfes venus accueillir leur seigneur se dispersèrent lentement. Les lanternes brillaient encore, incongrues dans leur radiance joyeuse.

Le maître d'Imladris amena sa charge aux chambres de guérison. Il confia Estel aux guérisseurs si réputés de sa maison, le temps de se mettre dans un état propre pour soigner. Il retourna bientôt. Quelque part dans la soirée, Elladan et Elrohir entrèrent, leurs vêtements propres et les cheveux encore humides. Ils offrirent leur aide et Elrond accepta, bien qu'il était déjà entouré de quatre guérisseurs. Les elfes travaillèrent tard dans la nuit et pendant tout ce temps, Gilraen resta debout au fond de la pièce, pâle et silencieuse comme un spectre.

Estel ne se réveilla pas durant la nuit, ni le lendemain. Les jours suivants passèrent dans un combat continu pour sa vie. La plaie interne laissée par l'orc était contaminée et, malgré tous les soins, l'infection se propagea. Le froid d'automne et la pluie avaient aussi fait leur œuvre. La fièvre qui consuma le garçon brûlait d'un feu que même Elrond parvenait à apaiser seulement pour peu de temps. Ensuite elle revenait, plus forte. Et Estel avait du mal à respirer.

La crise vint avec les premières neiges. Les poumons avaient été atteints et, déjà trop affaibli, le corps de l'enfant succomba vite sous ce nouvel assaut. Les lèvres et les paupières bleuies, les joues couvertes de taches écarlates, Estel passa la nuit, mais chaque respiration était plus difficile que la précédente. La poitrine, où les meurtrissures commençaient seulement à s'affadir, se soulevait à peine. Elrond demanda à rester seul avec le malade, mais les jumeaux et Gilraen refusèrent. Le guérisseur les chassa de la chambre, malgré les protestations, véhémentes au début, remplies de larmes ensuite.

"Je vous appellerai avant la fin, si nous devons en arriver là. Maintenant, laissez-moi seul!"

Elladan, Elrohir et Gilraen attendirent dans le couloir adjacent. Aveugles à la beauté des tapisseries, ils arpentaient les murs en silence. Les heures passaient et pas un son ne traversait les portes fermées. Ils finirent par s'asseoir. Deux elfes et une mortelle côte à côte, tendus comme les cordes d'un arc, prêts à s'élancer pour voir partir l'être aimé, pour avoir, peut-être, la joie amère de dire adieu. Une aide vint leur porter un plateau chargé de nourriture. À son retour, elle trouva les plats intacts.

"Le seigneur Elrond s'isole souvent avec les malades les plus atteints. Ne le saviez-vous pas?" demanda-t-elle en leur mettant à chacun une assiette entre les mains.

Les jumeaux et Gilraen la regardèrent, muets. Elladan et Elrohir étaient trop souvent partis pour connaître les méthodes de guérison de leur père. Gilraen, arrivée dans la maison d'Elrond depuis dix ans seulement, un temps si court pour les elfes, n'en savait rien du tout.

"S'il vous plaît, mangez. C'est encore chaud, dit l'aide avant de s'éloigner."

Ils mangèrent, sans remarquer le goût ni la consistance de la nourriture. La femme elfe vint ramasser les plats. Ils attendirent encore. La journée d'hiver était courte, mais une éternité traversa le couloir avant que le soir ne bleuisse les fenêtres. L'aide revint avec un autre plateau. Cette fois, ses encouragements furent vains et elle repartit, effrayée. La femme mortelle avait toujours le visage jeune, mais ses cheveux étaient devenus gris.

La nuit tomba, froide, dégagée, silencieuse. Le matin suivant, lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent enfin, les trois, qui n'avaient pris aucun repos, se précipitèrent dans la chambre. Elrohir cria, Gilraen se mit à pleurer. Elladan se pencha sur le lit en retenant son souffle. Il se retourna, soulagé, presque souriant. Sa joie faiblit en voyant les joues grises de son père. Il se redressa, une question sur les lèvres, mais Elrond secoua la tête.

"Je vais ramener Estel dans sa chambre, dit-il en soulevant le garçon dans ses bras. La crise est passée."

La petite procession monta les escaliers et suivit les passages rosés par le soleil levant. Gilraen venait derrière le maître d'Imladris. Ses joues ruisselaient de larmes. Elle s'essuya le visage, redressa la tête. Son fils respirait, plus de sifflements ni de gargouillements qui l'étouffaient la veille. Elle sourit et les larmes débordèrent de nouveau.

---

L'amélioration fut lente. La chambre d'Estel était plus proche des appartements d'Elrond que l'aile réservée à la guérison et le maître d'Imladris déménagea ses herbes et ses outils chez le garçon. Il veillait au chevet d'Estel comme s'il avait proscrit le sommeil de son existence. Gilraen veillait avec lui. Assise à la tête du lit, elle tenait la main de son fils et lui chantait des refrains à moitié oubliés, des chants anciens dont les mélodies se mariaient bien avec la douceur et la mélancolie de sa voix. Elle chantait depuis l'enfance. Ses proches avaient aimé l'écouter et Arathorn s'était toujours arrêté pour entendre les berceuses qu'elle fredonnait à leur fils. Elle avait chanté une dernière fois à l'enterrement de son mari. À Imladris, les voix des elfes résonnaient souvent, plus beaux que tout ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Dans sa jeunesse encore si proche, elle aurait été envoûtée par leurs mélodies. Mais ce temps était fini. Quelque chose s'était brisé en elle lorsque l'homme qu'elle aimait disparut de sa vie. La musique la quitta lentement, tout comme la lumière de son regard qu'Arathorn aimait tant. Elle ne vivait que pour son fils et, maintenant, pour la première fois depuis des années, depuis des siècles, lui semblait-il, elle chantait pour lui. Et Estel reconnaissait sa voix. Plongé dans un demi-sommeil fiévreux, il s'apaisait comme si les visions de nuit se dissipaient pour un temps.

Alors la mère se laissait aller contre le dossier de sa chaise et fermait les yeux.

"Gilraen, dit Elrond dans un de ces moments, regardant ses cheveux gris avec chagrin, vous avez besoin du repos. Retirez-vous, ne serait-ce que quelques heures. Dormez, je vous en conjure."

La jeune femme se retourna.

"N'avez-vous pas besoin de repos autant que moi, mon seigneur? demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce et enrouée. Elladan et Elrohir sont venus veiller hier, mais vous êtes resté auprès d'Estel. Tout comme avant-hier, et les jours d'avant. Croyez-vous me cacher votre fatigue?"

Elrond ne répondit pas. Gilraen se leva d'un mouvement brusque.

"Même les elfes ont besoin du sommeil. Ou bien je me trompe?"

Elle avait parlé tout bas, pour ne pas déranger le malade, mais ses yeux avaient la dureté de métal.

Elrond s'inclina légèrement.

"Vous avez raison, ma dame, mais je suis assez bien pour l'instant. Je vous remercie de votre sollicitude."

Gilraen se détourna, les lèvres serrées. La porte se referma derrière elle sans bruit. Elrond prit la place de la jeune femme au chevet d'Estel, s'accota sur le dossier de la chaise et baissa la tête. Il se redressa quand une main se posa sur son épaule. Accroupi à son côté, Elrohir le regardait, les yeux voilés par la tristesse.

"Je vais rester avec Estel, murmura-t-il. S'il vous plaît, père, aller vous reposer."

Un sourire ironique traversa le visage du maître d'Imladris à ces paroles. Il abandonna la chaise, s'étira, puis se tourna vers son fils.

"Je vous appellerai si son état empire," promit Elrohir avant qu'il puisse dire un mot.

Elrond sourit de nouveau.

"Dans ce cas, je te laisse, dit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte. Après tout, même les elfes ont besoin du sommeil."

Elrohir pivota, surpris, mais son père avait déjà quitté la chambre.

Arrivé dans ses appartements, Elrond changea ses souliers pour des chaussons doux et traversa le salon avec ses rayons de livres et ses rangées de simples. Sa chambre était fraîche et silencieuse. Il ouvrit la fenêtre à deux battants. Pendant un moment, il se contenta de sentir l'air sur sa peau, dans sa bouche, sur ses cheveux. La vallée était recouverte d'un léger voile blanc. La lune et le brouillard s'étaient unis dans cette mer luminescente où les arbres se dressaient tels d'anciens gardiens et les oiseaux nocturnes volaient sans bruit. Elrond prit une grande respiration. Il se départit avec félicité de son surcot, sa cotte et de ses braies, se changea en sa tenue de nuit et s'étira. Sur la table, argenté sous les rayons de la lune, scintillait un pichet d'eau claire. Elrond s'en versa un gobelet, but à longs traits puis grimpa dans le lit. Le sommeil vint en une vague irrépressible.

« Même les elfes ont besoin de dormir », pensa-t-il en sentant ses paupières se fermer.

Il gloussa, mi-amusé par sa fatigue, puis se détendit.

----------

Estel était de nouveau dans la clairière au châtaignier. Dans son dos, l'orc s'acharnait sur ses braies. L'étoffe, raidie par le sang séché, ne résista qu'un instant. Estel ferma les yeux. L'orc se colla contre lui et Estel serra les dents. Les mouvements de la bête rouvraient les lacérations laissées par le fouet. Une tige, large et chaude, pressa contre ses reins et le garçon agrippa le tronc de l'arbre de toutes ses forces. Une peur inconnue, aveugle monta en lui en entendant les grognements frustrés de l'orc. Le bâton poussait contre lui avec insistance, tentait de descendre. Estel gémit en sentant les mains de l'orc l'ouvrir, tenter de le hisser plus haut. Mais les cordes qui le ligotaient à l'arbre empêchaient tout mouvement. Le chef orc recula enfin et Estel pressa sa joue contre le châtaignier. Peut-être était-ce fini? Il ignorait ce que la bête essayait de faire, mais la façon qu'elle l'avait palpé était… Estel ravala ses larmes, puis tressaillit. L'orc était revenu et coupait ses cordes. Lorsque les liens tombèrent de ses bras et de son torse, le garçon se sentit retourné. Il vit l'orc à demi nu et la panique fondit sur lui comme un animal sauvage. Il s'arracha aux griffes tendues, plongea vers le côté et atterrit à quatre pattes. Les orcs étaient tout autour. Estel se releva, haletant. Il réussit à en esquiver deux, et la forêt semblait proche, quand un poids s'abattit sur lui par derrière et le cloua au sol. Il lutta, sanglotant de terreur, mais la force de l'autre était trop grande. Il retourna l'enfant et se pencha sur lui.

"Estel! Estel, écoute-moi! C'est un rêve, dit Elrohir en retenant le corps qui se contorsionnait sur le plancher. Estel, tu es tombé du lit. Calme-toi, Estel…"

Les yeux du garçon s'ouvrirent d'un coup.

"Arrière, engeance de démon! cria-t-il d'une voix rauque. Créature de ténèbres! Ne me touche pas. Ne me touche pas!"

Les mains d'Elrohir se desserrèrent sur les poignets minces de l'enfant. L'elfe recula, trébucha et tomba à genoux. Il vit la porte s'ouvrir sur son père. Elrond entra en courant, suivi de Gilraen. Estel criait toujours sa haine. Le sang, qui avait traversé ses culottes, maculait le plancher. Le maître d'Imladris, nu-pieds, vêtu seulement de sa chemise de nuit, s'agenouilla auprès du garçon.

"Estel," appela-t-il.

Elrohir cligna des yeux. Les cris cessèrent. Estel s'immobilisa et le guérisseur le souleva pour le ramener dans le lit. Elrohir se leva en chancelant. Il quitta la chambre comme dans un rêve. Ses jambes tremblaient. Il s'accota au mur alors que les elfes allaient et venaient tout à côté, qui avec des bandages, qui avec du linge pour nettoyer le plancher et d'autres encore, avec de l'eau et des onguents. La lumière des lampes envahit le couloir et Elrohir se couvrit le visage de ses mains. L'agitation se calma bientôt. Les elfes repartirent en silence, mais Elrohir ne bougea pas.

_Plus jamais_, pensa-t-il, sans savoir ce que pleurait son cœur.

Encore des pas. Le nouveau venu s'arrêta devant lui, puis des mains écartèrent ses paumes. Elrohir leva les yeux sur son propre visage.

"Viens avec moi, dit Elladan. Il nous faut discuter."

Elrohir fit un pas en avant et ses jambes fléchirent. Elladan lui passa un bras autour des épaules.

"Dehors?" demanda Elrohir en voyant son frère se diriger vers les escaliers.

Elladan opina :

"L'eau et les étoiles sont de bons conseillers."

Le brouillard s'était épaissi dans les heures précédant l'aube. Les arbres tendaient leurs branches dénudées vers les deux frères, les enveloppaient d'une toile sombre. Elladan et Elrohir marchèrent vers la rive presque à tâtons. La voix de la Sonoronne murmura tout près. Ils s'assirent. La terre était dure et humide, mais ils restèrent indifférents au froid.

"Qu'est-ce que je suis devenu?" murmura Elrohir, les yeux fixés sur l'eau qui scintillait, noire, à leurs pieds.

Le bras d'Elladan se resserra autour de ses épaules. Elrohir accepta l'invitation silencieuse et se laissa aller de côté contre son frère.

"Nous, dit Elladan. Nous! répéta-t-il avec plus de force lorsque Elrohir secoua la tête. Notre route est unique, frère. Parle-moi."

"Estel…," commença Elrohir et se tut.

Elladan attendit.

"Il m'a pris pour un orc," dit Elrohir dans un murmure étranglé.

Elladan recouvrit les mains crispées de son frère avec sa paume libre.

"Estel a fait un cauchemar, dit-il. Il parlait aux ombres de son sommeil."

Elrohir rit soudain et Elladan se figea, sidéré par le son froid et amer.

"Oh, frère, comme je voudrais te croire! Mais il m'a regardé dans les yeux, Elladan. Il m'a regardé dans les yeux et il m'a appelé 'créature de ténèbres'. Père a dit qu'Estel a eu des visions durant sa capture. Il nous a vus… Il m'a vu…"

Elladan voulut le retenir, mais Elrohir s'écarta, frissonnant comme s'il était pris d'une fièvre. Ses yeux brûlaient d'un feu qui effraya son compagnon.

"Si nous suivons ensemble cette route, dit Elrohir en claquant des dents, alors que sommes-nous? Que sommes-nous devenus? Estel a fait un cauchemar, tu dis? J'ai peur qu'il n'ait vu juste. Moins de cinq cents années mortelles depuis le départ de notre mère – un temps si court. Et dire que père a essayé de nous avertir, de nous empêcher. Oh, mais pourquoi ne l'avons-nous pas écouté!" cria Elrohir, haletant.

Il ramena ses jambes vers sa poitrine et entoura les chevilles de ses bras.

"Que sommes-nous devenus, frère?" murmura-t-il encore, le front pressé contre ses genoux.

Elladan écouta le chant glacé, mais calme, de l'eau. La sagesse de leur père avait été forgée à la flamme des pertes plus lourdes que les leurs. Et pourtant sa lumière brillait, forte et pure ; son âme restait intacte, non souillée par la haine qui les consumait. Pourquoi ne l'avaient-ils pas écouté? Étaient-ils donc trop faibles pour suivre le même chemin? Elladan leva les yeux. Un soupçon de bleu colorait le ciel au-dessus des montagnes. Le brouillard s'était transformé en une brume qui enveloppait le monde en en adoucissant les contours. À travers elle, les étoiles répandaient leur magie antique. Elladan prit une grande inspiration.

"Regarde-moi, dit-il à Elrohir, silencieux à son côté. Nos cœurs et nos âmes ne font qu'un. Tu le sais. Alors regarde-moi dans les yeux et dis-moi ce que tu vois."

Elrohir releva lentement la tête.

"Il y a de la noirceur," fit-il, ramassé sur lui-même.

"Il y a de la lumière aussi. Elrohir, Estel a été pris par les orcs. Il est encore imprégné de leurs ténèbres. Ne vois-tu pas? Les ténèbres ne créent pas – ils ne peuvent que pervertir. Oui, il a perçu ton ombre, mais pas les nuances. Les orcs sont la seule image du mal qu'il connaît. Comprends-tu?"

Elrohir se mordit les lèvres :

"Il est plus sensible maintenant, malade et affaibli... C'est vrai, après ce qu'il a vécu, il décèlerait le mal..."

"Mais pas les nuances," répéta Elladan.

Elrohir opina :

"Je n'y avais pas pensé. Oui, peut-être, oui…"

Un faible sourire étira ses traits, puis disparut :

"Déformée ou pas, il a vu la vérité. Père est venu vers lui et Estel n'avait pas peur."

Elladan soupira :

"Père est un guérisseur."

"Ne sommes-nous pas ses fils?"

Elladan grimaça en entendant l'amertume du sarcasme.

"Je sais, dit Elrohir devant son silence. Je l'ai vu aussi. Pendant que nous ne pensions qu'à traquer les orcs, père a créé un lien avec Estel. Peut-être est-ce la seule raison pourquoi l'enfant vit encore. Et nous étions trop… préoccupés… pour essayer de l'atteindre nous-mêmes."

Elladan baissa la tête. Elrohir regarda droit devant, sa mâchoire contractée.

"Père a vu qu'il dépasserait ses ancêtres, dit-il d'une voix étouffée. Il l'a nommé Estel. Comment est-ce que Aragorn le pourrait, maintenant qu'il est si…"

Le jeune elfe se plia en deux, incapable de continuer. Ses épaules tremblèrent.

"Je voudrais seulement qu'il vive," murmura Elladan.

Il vit un aigle planer par-delà les plus hauts sommets des Monts Brumeux. Les cimes enneigées brillaient dans les premiers rayons du soleil. Le ciel, où s'attardaient les vestiges de la nuit, était bleu-émeraude. Au-dessus de montagnes, l'étoile d'Eärendil scintillait tel un diamant. L'oiseau survolait son domaine lumineux, libre et altier.

"Maître de l'azur, murmura Elladan avec révérence, je te remercie."

L'aigle disparut et Elladan cilla, le souffle coupé. Le silence, perturbé seulement par le murmure argenté de la Sonoronne, emplit ses sens. Elladan prit une grande inspiration et sourit, comme à la sortie d'un songe. À son côté, Elrohir se redressa lentement. Elladan attendit. Elrohir verrait-il la vision? En serait-il réconforté? Sur cet aspect au moins, ils étaient encore les fils de leur père. Mais Elrohir se tourna vers lui, malheureux.

"Je ne peux plus rester ici. Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas."

"Je sais," répondit Elladan simplement.

"Je vais…"

"Nous," corrigea Elladan.

Elrohir le regarda, effaré.

"Mais… Estel…"

"Le maître d'Imladris est un grand guérisseur, un sage, fit Elladan sur le ton de la conversation, alors que ses fils…"

"Courent le monde," termina Elrohir.

Combien de fois avaient-ils entendu ces mots dans les auberges de Bree et dans les villages voisins, alors que, revêtus de leurs capes, les visages couverts par les capuchons et l'ombre, ils passaient inaperçus parmi les hommes.

Elladan acquiesça, puis redevint sérieux :

"Père fera tout ce qui peut être fait, et Estel vivra. Je voudrais rester, mais tu as raison, Elrohir, nous ne pouvons pas. Comment se fait-il que nous avons vécu toutes ces années sans se rendre compte, sans choisir?"

"Je ne sais pas, dit Elrohir. Mais il est temps. Forcerons-nous donc l'hospitalité du maître d'Imladris, même quand nous serons plus qu'à moitié orcs? Car nous avons choisi sans choisir, Elladan. Et si père refuse, s'il commande aux gardes de nous interdire la vallée, combattrons-nous donc notre propre peuple? Père sera obligé de prendre une décision à notre sujet, tôt ou tard. Elladan, nous n'avons pas le droit de le charger d'un tel fardeau. Oui, il est enfin temps de choisir, mais pas ici. Viens!"

Les deux elfes abandonnèrent les berges de la Sonoronne. Peu de temps après, montés, vêtus et armés pour la route, ils quittèrent Imladris sans se retourner.

* * *

À 

**Haruka Hinata** : c'est l'histoire la plus sombre que j'aie écrit jusque maintenant. Je suis contente que tu aimes. Merci pour ton commentaire!


	7. Chapitre 7

N/A : Désolée pour le temps d'attente, mais ce chapitre ne voulait tout simplement pas s'écrire. Je ne suis toujours pas satisfaite du résultat, mais c'est du mieux que je peux faire. Les premières pages nécessitent, je crois, une connaissance de base du _Silmarillion_. Je m'excuse en avance des erreurs de français. Là aussi j'ai fait de mon mieux, mais le temps de verbes lors des _flash-back_ n'est vraiment pas mon fort. J'espère que ce serait du moins lisible. Quant à être intéressant, c'est vous qui décidez. Toutes les corrections sont les bienvenues.

**Chapitre 7**

Immobile sur un de nombreux balcons de la Dernière Maison Simple, Elrond regarda s'éloigner ses fils. L'elfe serra la balustrade jusqu'à la douleur dans les mains. Il avait failli les appeler, les retenir, leur parler… Pour expliquer quoi? En rentrant dans la chambre d'Estel cette nuit, il avait vu le visage d'Elrohir et avait su. L'enfant avait besoin de lui alors. Après, Elrond trouva les appartements d'Elrohir vides, ceux d'Elladan aussi, et maintenant ils s'en allaient sans un mot d'au revoir. Un murmure des pas s'arrêta dans son dos. Elrond ne se retourna pas. Il connaissait la démarche de son conseiller, et, bien qu'il cherchait la solitude, il accepta la présence d'un ami.

"Ils reviendront."

"En êtes-vous sûr?" murmura Elrond.

Ses doigts se crispèrent sur le parapet. Le balcon, fleuri au printemps, était gris et nu. Glorfindel vint à sa hauteur.

"Ils reviennent toujours," dit-il, les yeux rivés sur les arbres derrière lesquels venaient de disparaître les jumeaux.

Elrond le regarda sans répondre. Les traits du conseiller étaient calmes. Ses cheveux, à peine touchés par le vent, retombaient dans son dos. Le jeune soleil les emplissait d'un feu vivant. Puis Glorfindel lui fit face et Elrond se raidit. La joue gauche de l'elfe arborait une légère décoloration.

"Ils vous ont frappé?" fit le maître d'Imladris, croyant à peine ses yeux.

Glorfindel haussa les épaules :

"J'ai essayé de les retenir. J'ai eu tort, n'est-ce pas?"

Elrond lui toucha le visage. Le coup avait laissé à peine une marque. Elle partirait bientôt, mais le fait que ses fils avaient levé la main sur un de leurs, un elfe qui les aimait comme ses propres enfants, lui glaça le cœur.

"Lequel? demanda-t-il d'une voix sourde. Elladan? Elrohir?"

"Est-ce important?"

Elrond regarda de nouveau la route que ses fils avaient prise et secoua la tête.

"Ils reviendront," répéta encore Glorfindel.

"En êtes-vous sûr, mon ami?" murmura Elrond quand la porte du balcon se referma sur son conseiller.

Elwing, sa mère, disait la même chose lorsque Elros et lui s'enquéraient de leur père. Ils n'étaient alors que des enfants, arpentant les grandes salles de leur maison du Havre du Sirion.

« Il reviendra, disait la femme mince et pâle de ses souvenirs. Il est parti chercher l'aide par-delà les mers. La route est cachée, mais il reviendra. »

« L'aide contre qui, maman, » demandait Elros, mais Elrond se taisait.

Le nom de Morgoth n'était pas prononcé, mais la noirceur qui recouvrait la terre était un secret que même les enfants connaissaient. Leur père avait pris la mer des années plus tôt, quand Elwing était enceinte. Les fils d'Eärendil ne l'avaient jamais vu, mais ils ne cessaient de questionner :

« Maman, où est papa? »

Adulte, parent lui-même, Elrond se demandait encore, quand les souvenirs venaient, comment un homme pouvait appareiller en sachant qu'il allait devenir père. Ce premier abandon était un manque vague, presque pardonné. Les temps s'étaient obscurcis depuis et les ténèbres venaient de nouveau. Le seigneur d'Imladris comprenait, même si son cœur s'obstinait à douter, qu'un homme puisse laisser sa famille dans l'espoir de la sauver. Pourtant, le Havre du Sirion tomba sous la colère des fils de Fëanor et sa mère plongea dans l'abîme, le joyau maudit pressé contre son sein.

_Elle reviendrait_, se disait-il, lorsque Maedhros et Maglor les avaient emmenés, Elros et lui. Elros pleurait, Elrond aussi, mais ils avaient vu leur mère s'élever sous la forme d'un grand oiseau blanc et partir à la recherche de leur père. « Ils reviendraient, » murmurait Elrond à son frère dans le silence de la nuit, quand ils étaient seuls. Même lorsqu'une nouvelle étoile se leva dans le ciel, éclipsant la lumière de toutes les autres, il avait espéré. Elrond se souvenait encore de la colère de Maedhros. L'elfe n'avait qu'un seul bras, mais son regard pouvait ralentir une armée. Il avait crié en voyant l'astre, les avait maudits, eux, les demi-elfes, et leur ascendance. Maglor les avait enlevés dans ses bras. Il avait chanté et ils s'étaient apaisés rapidement. Ils avaient versé de nouvelles larmes, plus tard, en entendant leur geôlier devenu protecteur, debout quelque part sur un rempart solitaire, chanter son désespoir à la nuit.

Peu après, les Valar étaient venus de l'Ouest pour combattre Morgoth, mais leurs parents n'étaient pas avec eux. Avec le temps, Elros et Elrond apprirent l'histoire de la nouvelle étoile - le Silmaril céleste, l'étoile d'Eärendil – mais ils se tournaient vers Maglor pour le conseil et le réconfort. Et ce fut Maedhros qui leur apprit le maniement d'armes. Un guerrier sans pareil, même mutilé, il était patient avec eux. Jamais plus il n'avait répété ses paroles lancées en rage.

Mais même ces protecteurs improbables ne restèrent pas. Les Silmarils les avaient attirés de nouveau et ils partirent vers une fin de honte et de regret. Ensuite ce fut au tour d'Elros, qui choisit d'être compté parmi les hommes mortels et prit la mer.

« Tar-Minyatur, quel genre de nom est-ce, frère? avait murmuré Elrond avec un sourire devant sa première lettre. Eh bien, Roi des Hommes, que ton règne soit heureux! »

Il le fut, mais lorsque, si peu d'années elfiques plus tard, un autre navire vint de Númenor apportant un dernier adieu, Elrond crut mourir lui-même. Gil-galad était venu vers lui alors, lui avait donné sa confiance, son amitié, et Elrond avait trouvé la force de demeurer sur les Terres de Milieu pendant un temps encore. Il faillit abandonner lorsque Gil-galad tomba, avec tant d'autres, devant les portes de Barad-dûr. Mais son roi lui avait confié Vilya et la responsabilité qui venait avec un Anneau du Pouvoir. Sauron était vaincu, mais Isildur, devant les corps de son père et de son jeune frère, avait scellé le destin des hommes.

Elrond se passa la main sur le visage. Tellement de souvenirs. Son amitié avec Glorfindel avait été lente mais sûre. Et il avait été heureux avec Celebrian et les enfants qui vinrent de leur union. Si heureux, malgré les ombres et les murmures qui s'éveillaient de nouveau dans la Terre du Milieu. Il aurait donné sa vie pour protéger sa femme, mais les présages avaient failli ce jour là. Il n'avait pas vu venir le mal, avait seulement ressenti un grand froid en plein milieu de l'été, et avait su que c'était trop tard. Sa Celebrian, si pleine de lumière et de joie, s'était éteinte. Oh, il avait guéri son corps, mais elle appareilla tout de même, grise et perdue. Alors Arwen quitta pour la Lothlόrien et Elladan et Elrohir s'enfoncèrent dans les régions sauvages comme des fauves. Elrond resta seul, avec des amis qui ne savaient comment l'approcher et les terres qui lui parlaient de son amour perdu. Ces terres, ces gens dont il était le protecteur, furent sa bouée de sauvetage. Le combat pour la Terre du Milieu continuait. Les hommes, ces errants au cœur de pierre ou de cristal, avaient encore besoin de lui. Quant à ses fils, ils revenaient pour se reposer, puis repartaient pour des mois, parfois des années. Le sang noir coulait par flots sous leurs épées et, comme un poison, s'incrustait dans leurs âmes. Elrond voyait un abîme s'ouvrir au bout de leur route, mais ils repoussaient la guérison qu'il offrait.

Le maître d'Imladris s'appuya sur la balustrade de tout son poids. Tellement de souvenirs, tellement de départs. Reverrait-il seulement ses fils? Le gouffre s'était révélé à eux cette nuit - il l'avait vu dans le visage d'Elrohir. Les jumeaux avaient enfin perçu le mal accumulé depuis cinq siècles.

Elrond ferma les yeux en entendant approcher les pas. Il connaissait cette démarche pressée. Depuis le début, Gilraen ne venait le voir que pour lui faire part de ses décisions. Elladan et Elrohir étaient partis. Devait-il donc perdre l'enfant qu'il considérait comme son fils également? Mais il avait failli dans sa tâche de protecteur.

Elrond quitta le balcon au moment où la femme tournait le coin. Il s'inclina devant elle, de nouveau frappé par les tresses grises.

"Mon seigneur, j'aimerais vous parler," dit Gilraen.

Il acquiesça d'un mouvement de la tête. Ses appartements étaient proches. Ils traversèrent le couloir en silence, puis Elrond ouvrit la porte et s'effaça devant la jeune femme pour la laisser entrer. Gilraen s'arrêta devant la grande fenêtre. Les montagnes blanches et grises bloquaient l'horizon. En bas, dans le jardin endormi, les feuilles d'un houx frissonnaient sous la brise. La neige cascada sur le sol, scintillante dans les rayons du soleil.

Elrond regarda la femme qui lui tournait le dos.

"Voulez-vous vous asseoir?" offrit-il.

Gilraen se retourna lentement. Sa robe bleu ardoise faisait ressortir la clarté de ses yeux, mais ses traits étaient tirés par la fatigue. Elle opina, toute grise, et s'assit sur le sofa, les mains jointes sur les genoux.

"Du vin?" demanda Elrond.

"S'il vous plaît."

Le maître d'Imladris alla vers la petite table placée entre la fenêtre et le sofa. Il revint avec deux coupes de vermeil, en tendit une à Gilraen et s'installa à son côté. Ils dégustèrent la boisson dorée, douce comme le meilleur hydromel, mais d'une consistance et d'une saveur plus fines. Elrond attendit, mais Gilraen était perdue dans ses pensées.

"Vous êtes revenue vite, dit le seigneur elfe pour briser le silence. Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de vous le demander avant, mais comment a été votre visite en Eriador?"

Gilraen leva les yeux.

"Courte, répondit-elle. J'ai reçu le message du seigneur Erestor deux jours après mon arrivée. Je suis partie aussitôt. Des rôdeurs s'étaient offerts pour m'escorter, mais le seigneur Erestor avait envoyé des guerriers elfes. Il est heureux, ajouta Gilraen avec un sourire qui étira à peine ses lèvres, que les chevaux elfiques voyagent aussi vite. Nous sommes arrivés quelques heures avant vous."

Elrond opina. Le silence s'appesantit de nouveau, puis Gilraen secoua la tête d'un mouvement décidé.

"Mon seigneur, je ne vous ai jamais remercié de votre hospitalité."

Elrond déposa sa coupe sur la table basse.

"Au contraire, dit-il doucement, je me souviens de plusieurs de ces occasions."

Gilraen secoua la tête de nouveau.

"Les paroles sans les actes ne sont rien! dit-elle avec une violence retenue. Je n'ai jamais caché mes sentiments. C'est difficile pour moi…"

Elrond se redressa. Un souffle froid lui traversa la poitrine, mais il l'ignora avec un entêtement habituel. Peut-être un jour la force de contraindre son âme lui manquera-t-elle. Alors il partira, peu importe les responsabilités. Pour l'instant, il s'efforça au calme.

"Je comprends, dit-il. Vous auriez les montures de votre choix. Je fournirai les gardes. Vous n'auriez pas à craindre pour la sécurité de votre fils, ni pour la vôtre. Attendrez-vous qu'Aragorn aille mieux, avant d'entreprendre le voyage?"

Gilraen fronça les sourcils. Le gobelet oublié dans une main, elle étendit l'autre vers son interlocuteur.

"Elrond, de quoi est-ce que vous parlez?" fit-elle, laissant tomber les formalités pour la première fois depuis sa venue sous le toit du seigneur elfe.

"Je vous ai promis la protection, à vous et à votre enfant. Il y avait plusieurs troupes orques autour de Fondcombe quand Estel a été pris. Elles sont toutes détruites maintenant, mais c'est trop tard. Je n'ai pas réussi à protéger votre fils. Je comprends votre désir de l'emmener."

Gilraen se laissa aller contre le sofa avec un soupir :

"Elrond, Estel a quitté le territoire défendu. Je ne peux pas vous en blâmer. Nous ne voyons pas tout. Si seulement c'était le cas…"

Elle se tut. Les yeux de l'elfe s'obscurcirent.

"Aragorn s'est toujours senti protégé ici, sinon il ne se serait pas aventuré seul dans les bois. Il y a eu des rumeurs d'attaques orques pendant que j'étais parmi mon peuple, continua Gilraen d'une voix lente. Je ne veux pas ramener mon fils en Eriador maintenant."

Elrond s'étira pour prendre sa coupe et but à longs traits, savourant la chaleur qui revenait graduellement dans sa poitrine. La jeune femme aussi porta le vin à ses lèvres. Les regards de l'elfe et de la mortelle se croisèrent par-dessus les bords ciselés. Le soleil, qui reflétait sur de l'argent doré en des lueurs chaudes, emplit leurs visages. La glace fondit enfin entre eux.

"D'autre vin?" demanda Elrond.

"Non, répondit Gilraen en lui remettant sa coupe vide. J'aimerais vraiment vous parler."

L'elfe reposa les contenants sur la table et se rassit.

"Je vous écoute."

Gilraen lui fit face.

"Je n'ai pas été une hôte facile, dit-elle directement, sans malaise, maintenant que la compréhension s'était installée. Je vous ai remercié quelques fois pour votre sollicitude, c'est vrai, mais c'étaient juste des mots. Je ne me sentais pas bien ici, parmi les vôtres, et je ne l'ai jamais caché."

Elle se massa le front avec agitation.

"Gilraen, je comprends. Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser."

"Votre patience m'a beaucoup aidé, avoua la jeune femme. Mais… mais vous me chassez continuellement du chevet de mon fils, et c'est insupportable!"

Elrond attendit la suite en silence. Gilraen prit une grande inspiration.

"C'est vrai, continua-t-elle, à peine apaisée. Vous veillez à toute heure, avec Elladan, avec Elrohir, seul, mais insistez sans cesse que je me repose."

Le maître d'Imladris fronça les sourcils.

"Je sais que vous êtes un elfe, s'exclama Gilraen avant qu'il puisse ouvrir la bouche. Croyez-vous que je ne m'en suis pas aperçue, depuis le temps?"

Son regard scintilla d'irritation, puis ses joues se colorèrent. L'embarras ne la fit pas baisser les yeux.

"Pardonnez-moi, dit Gilraen. Votre vin est excellent."

Elle se tut, le front plissé.

"Je ne suis pas jalouse, reprit-elle au bout d'un moment. Je l'ai été un temps, mais Estel vous aime comme un père. Quel genre de mère serais-je, si j'enviais son bonheur à mon propre fils? Et je sais qu'Estel n'aurait pas survécu ces derniers jours sans vous. Ne niez pas, je ne pourrais jamais vous remercier assez. Mais je voudrais simplement que vous me laissiez veiller plus longtemps."

Elrond la regarda.

"Gilraen, vous êtes déjà épuisée. Pensez-vous que je vous laisserai vous rendre malade?"

"Vous êtes fatigué aussi, rétorqua la jeune femme. Quelques heures de sommeil par nuit me suffisent. J'ai toujours été comme ça. Pourquoi ne passerai-je pas le reste du temps avec Estel?"

Elrond se leva.

"Bien sûr, acquiesça-t-il. Vous avez bien fait de m'en parler."

Gilraen se redressa à son tour. Le visage du maître d'Imladris, aussi posé que d'habitude, lui parut différent.

"Suis-je venue au mauvais moment?" demanda-t-elle.

Elrond prit ses mains entre les siennes, serra un instant avant de relâcher.

"Non, Gilraen, au contraire. Il était grand temps que nous discutions, ne croyez-vous pas?"

"Oui, je vous remercie. Pardonnez-moi," murmura-t-elle en s'inclinant avant de partir.

----------

Estel attacha la courroie de ses culottes avec des gestes saccadés et s'essuya le visage avec ses manches. Ça ne finirait donc jamais? Des jours avaient passés, des semaines, mais la douleur revenait toujours. Il mettait les onguents et les bandages, ne se levait que pour se soulager, et la plaie se déchirait quand même, à chaque fois. Le garçon clopina vers l'évier, se lava les mains, puis vida le broc dans la toilette. Il recommença encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que les traces de sang disparaissent. Il regarda les brocs vides qui s'alignaient près de l'évier et quitta les cabinets.

Sa chambre était vide. Estel en fut reconnaissant. Au début, il se rendait à peine compte de la présence d'Elrond ou de sa mère qui le veillaient en se partageant la garde. Avant, il y eut d'autres guérisseurs, Glorfindel qui venait de temps en temps, Erestor, les jumeaux… Estel se mordit les lèvres. Il n'avait pas vu Elladan et Elrohir depuis longtemps. Debout au milieu de la pièce, il regarda son lit aux draps froissés. Sur la table basse, une cruche à eau se dressait parmi les pots de grès et des pansements propres. Estel s'approcha, la bouche sèche. À peine quelques gorgées plus tard, il déposa le godet sur la table et se détourna. L'odeur des pommades, qui emplit ses narines, lui rappelait trop ce qu'il venait juste de faire. Ce que le seigneur Elrond faisait quand il était encore trop faible pour bouger. Estel ne pouvait pas boire avec l'image des pansements souillés dans la tête. Son regard tomba sur les rideaux tirés. Le garçon se traîna jusqu'à la fenêtre et écarta les draperies lourdes. La vitre, qui allait du plancher au plafond, lui souffla la fraîcheur dans le visage. La lumière le transperça comme une lame. Les paupières serrées contre le vertige, il agrippa les rideaux à pleins poings et glissa par terre. Le froid traversa ses vêtements minces. Estel frissonna. Il attendit, le front appuyé contre les carreaux, mais les souvenirs refusaient de s'en aller. Ou étaient-ce seulement des visions, un rêve qui allait se dissiper avec l'aube? Tellement d'aubes étaient passées sans apporter un réveil. Elrond savait, probablement, que ses cauchemars n'avaient pas diminué, mais Estel avait appris à ne pas crier autant, et le seigneur elfe avait acquiescé à son besoin de solitude.

« Seulement le jour, et pas longtemps, » avait-il prévenu.

Mais les jours et les nuits se confondaient et le temps avait perdu tout sens. Estel ressentait encore l'haleine et le toucher de l'orc. Il pouvait se laver dix fois par jour, mais la sensation des mains griffues sur lui demeurait. La honte, logée au fond de lui avec la douleur, brûlait d'un feu sombre. Comment avait-il pu éprouver du plaisir, ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois? Comment vivre maintenant, quand tout contact lui était insupportable? Elrond avait compris et avait éloigné les autres guérisseurs après seulement quelques jours.

D'autres images venaient par vagues et repartaient avant qu'Estel puisse les retenir : une robe grise dont les plis lui caressaient le front, un cheval, un ciel d'automne, des mots noyés par les cauchemars.

« Engeance de démon… créature de ténèbres… »

Estel se recula, mais le murmure de sa propre voix continuait. Il ouvrit les yeux, haletant. Les larmes striaient la vitre embuée par sa respiration avec des sillons zigzagants. La neige s'étendait à perte de vue. Estel se figea. Le vide hivernal lui ressemblait, l'appelait, mais la pureté du paysage lui déchirait le cœur avec autant de sûreté qu'un poignard. La blancheur se voila de noir devant ses yeux. Le garçon pressa une main contre son ventre, saisit les rideaux de l'autre pour se retenir. La porte s'ouvrit dans son dos.

"Estel?"

Le seigneur Elrond savait toujours quand venir.

"Estel, répéta Elrond en s'agenouillant à son côté, je vais te prendre dans mes bras."

La phrase évoqua en même temps le rire édenté de l'orc et le visage du seigneur elfe penché sur lui lors d'une séance de guérison. Le garçon se rappela les traits presque neutres, les yeux clairs comme du cristal, et se détourna.

"Elrohir? demanda-t-il. Elladan?"

"Ils sont partis," répondit Elrond après un instant de silence.

Estel ferma les yeux. Des bras l'entourèrent et il sentit son corps se crisper, mais ne résista pas. Il se ramassa sur lui-même quand Elrond le déposa sur le lit.

"Ne me touchez pas."

Elrond s'assit sur la chaise tout proche. Estel enfuit son visage dans les draps. Pourquoi ne voyaient-ils donc pas qu'il ne voulait pas de leur présence? Qu'ils fassent tous comme les jumeaux, qu'ils s'en aillent! Comment cet elfe pouvait encore lui parler après ce qu'il avait dit à son fils? Pourquoi le touchait-il après ce qu'il était devenu…

Un chant arrêta ses pensées. Estel retint son souffle. La voix, dont la douceur était sa force même, tissa une mélodie avec les paroles d'une langue inconnue. Estel écouta, les yeux fermés. Les mots emplirent la chambre, brillants comme de l'or au soleil. Estel comprit ce que Elrond faisait quand la lumière s'interposa entre lui et la douleur. Il sentit la tension se retirer de ses membres. Sa gorge se dénoua, son cœur s'allégea et sa tête s'alourdit. Tous les elfes chantaient, mais pas tous étaient des guérisseurs.

« Non! dit une partie de lui même. Tu ne mérites pas sa sollicitude. »

La clarté dissipa cette réflexion. Trop fatigué pour lutter, Estel accepta le réconfort et la guérison offerts.

---

Elrond referma la porte derrière lui sans bruit. L'enfant dormait enfin et sa mère était à son côté. Le couloir s'étendit, vide et silencieux, devant lui. Le havre d'Imladris vivait au rythme de son fondateur. Elrond se dirigea vers ses appartements, s'arrêta un moment devant la fenêtre arquée du salon. Les Monts Brumeux, fidèles à leur réputation, cachaient leurs cimes derrière d'épais nuages. Elrond écarta le rideau qui ouvrait sur la pièce en face de sa chambre à coucher. Un bureau de chêne occupait une partie du local spacieux. Un chandelier à cinq branches se dressait du côté droit. À gauche, les hautes fenêtres occupaient un large pan du mur. Elles donnaient sur le jardin et, plus loin, sur les collines recouvertes d'une forêt enneigée. À l'autre bout de la pièce, des rayons de livres, une table basse avec quelques volumes éparpillés çà et là et un canapé plus large que long, entouraient le foyer. Une bûche se cassa en envoyant danser une gerbe d'étincelles. Elrond tisonna le feu avant de revenir vers des piles de parchemins qui l'attendaient sur le bureau. Il s'installa sur le siège à haut dossier, éloigna les cartes tracées aux encres de couleur et se tendit vers la correspondance abandonnée plus tôt. Des rapports de ses capitaines sur les accrochages récents, les noms de blessés. Elrond serra les lèvres. Une missive de la Lothlόrien ; là bas le prix de la paix était encore plus élevé. Un compte rendu de l'état des provisions dans les celliers. Le seigneur elfe prit quelques notes rapides. Il s'arrêta à la mi-lettre quand ses yeux tombèrent sur un mince tube de métal gris, muni d'une courroie de cuir. Une dépêche des Dúnedain? Un messager dut venir pendant qu'il était avec Estel. Elrond déposa la plume, sortit et déroula le parchemin.

_Le camp d'hiver, Eriador, le premier jour de Nínui, 2944._

_Maître Elrond, seigneur d'Imladris, je vous salue._

L'elfe leva les sourcils. Eriador pour toute indication d'emplacement? Sa propre demeure était identifiée sans de tels scrupules, mais Elrond savait, tout comme les rôdeurs, que la vallée protégée était aussi, sinon plus, difficile à trouver. Le mois de février venait de commencer. Le messager s'était rendu en trois jours. Le camp des Dúnedain ne pouvait être très éloigné. Probablement à l'Angle formé par le fleuve Mitheithel et la Sonoronne, à une cinquantaine des lieues d'Imladris. Elrond opina et poursuivit la lecture. Les mots couraient sans aise sous une plume pourtant agile.

_Sire, je vous prie de m'excuser si mes nouvelles sont mal venues ou ne sont point des nouvelles. Notre chef est tombé au milieu du mois de Narwain._

Les yeux d'Elrond volèrent au bas du parchemin.

_Halbarad, fils d'Eothad, chef des Dúnedain du Nord_, lut-il et ferma les yeux.

"Valar! grommela l'elfe entre ses dents. De nouveau? Déjà?"

Il releva la tête.

_Sire, il m'est malaisé de vous écrire à propos des seigneurs Elladan et Elrohir._

Le parchemin trembla entre ses mains. Elrond le déposa sur le bureau.

_En cette affaire, comme dans bien d'autres, j'aurais encore voulu avoir le conseil de mon père, _continuait Halbarad dans un style où le maître d'Imladris reconnut enfin les échos du deuil_. Je ne puis que faire au mieux de mon entendement dans les tâches qui me reviennent._

_Les seigneurs Elladan et Elrohir ont chevauché un temps avec nous. Ils nous ont assisté lors d'une attaque orque et ont quitté ensuite. Mon seigneur, peut-être ne suis-je pas le meilleur juge des hommes, encore moins des elfes, mais ils m'ont paru se tenir au bord de je ne sais quel gouffre, prêts à décider dans un sens ou dans l'autre._

_Maître Elrond, j'ai hésité avant de vous écrire, car mon père ne l'avait pas fait. Mais je sens que je ne dois plus attendre. J'espère que vous ne trouverez pas mes paroles déplacées ou impudentes; elles ne sont pas voulues ainsi._

_D'autres nouvelles nous sont parvenues avant l'arrivée des seigneurs Elladan et Elrohir, _écrivait le rôdeur, soudain vague_. Le garçon vit, loués soient les Valar! L'enfant ne pourrait se trouver entre les meilleures mains, si un rétablissement autre que celui du corps est possible. Nous espérons que ce soit le cas. Je vous remercie._

_Halbarad, fils d'Eothad, chef des Dúnedain du Nord._

Elrond s'accouda à la table. Pris dans un tourbillon où la guérison alternait avec ses responsabilités de gouverneur, il n'avait même pas pensé à ce qu'il ferait si le chef par intérim exigeait le retour d'Aragorn parmi son peuple. Halbarad lui réitérait sa confiance, tout comme Gilraen l'avait fait plus tôt. Elrond laissa tomber la tête dans ses mains. Ils avaient confiance et espéraient, mais la vraie guérison était-elle possible pour Estel? Il n'en savait rien. C'était trop tôt pour le dire. Quant à Elladan et Elrohir, était-ce donc trop tard?

Il s'éveilla de ses pensées à la présence d'un autre. Le soleil couchant dorait les manuscrits oubliés sur le bureau. Le regard d'Elrond passa des décrets inachevés sur l'elfe qui se découpait de profil sur le fond des carreaux emplis d'une clarté jaune. Glorfindel tourna la tête.

"Nous vous avons manqué pour le repas du soir."

Elrond le regarda, se rendant compte non pas de la faim, mais de la fatigue.

"C'est que vous mangez trop tôt. Comment se fait-il que des elfes soient incapables d'attendre la venue des étoiles par gloutonnerie?"

Glorfindel se détourna.

"Par habitude, je suppose," dit-il au bout d'un moment.

Ses cheveux brillaient d'un feu assourdi dans les rayons d'ambre. Le maître d'Imladris sourit.

"Jamais vu d'elfes aussi voraces," dit-il.

Glorfindel pivota d'un bloc. Ses vêtements bleus et gris paraissaient presque noirs dans la lumière oblique. Il s'approcha d'une démarche posée, prit une lente inspiration. Elrond joignit ses mains sur le bureau, s'attendant à des paroles aussi coupantes que le regard que son conseiller posait sur lui.

"Que dit Eothad?" demanda seulement Glorfindel.

Ainsi, il avait reconnu la missive des Dúnedain.

"Eothad est mort le mois passé, répondit Elrond. Son fils, Halbarad, a pris sa place."

Glorfindel se figea.

"Le mois passé? répéta-t-il. Que dit Halbarad?"

Elrond roula le parchemin et glissa le tube métallique dans un tiroir avant de relever les yeux.

"Elladan et Elrohir ne sont pas restés longtemps parmi les rôdeurs."

Glorfindel opina d'un mouvement sec. Il s'approcha encore et son ombre glissa, effilée, sur le mur marron clair, puis sur le rideau gris. Il s'arrêta directement devant le bureau.

"Mon seigneur, je crois que mon geste, en essayant de retenir vos fils, les a éloignés davantage. Je vous dois des excuses. Peut être ne suis-je pas la bonne personne, mais si je peux faire quoi que ce soit pour les ramener…"

Glorfindel se tut. Elrond le regarda de bas en haut. Il était assis, mais la tête baissée de l'elfe lui concédait tout, la prédominance et la dignité. Elrond se leva, contourna la table et vint à la hauteur de son conseiller. Son silence obligea le guerrier à relever la tête. Étrangement, face à face, ils étaient plus égaux.

"Bien, dit Elrond. Avons-nous vraiment besoin des « mon seigneur » entre nous? Tu n'as pas chassé, ni éloigné Elladan et Elrohir – leur décision était prise. Et, franchement, quand est-ce qu'un membre de ma famille s'est déjà laissé dévier de son but, une fois la décision prise? Nous sommes d'une espèce plutôt obstinée."

Le visage de Glorfindel se tordit dans une grimace moqueuse.

"Bien, répéta Elrond. Si j'avais été là quand Elladan et Elrohir s'en allaient, j'aurais fait la même chose. Non, plus, et tout aurait été fini entre nous. Comme c'est là, ils ont encore un endroit où revenir, s'ils choisissent de le faire."

* * *

À 

**Arcane** : Salut! Contente de te savoir là! Tu aimes quand les gens souffrent? LOL! Dans la fiction seulement, n'est-ce pas? Et puis non, je ne trouve pas ça si méchant que ça. Après tout, je suis pareille. J'aime des histoires sombres, parce qu'elles permettent d'explorer toutes sortes d'émotions auxquelles les fics bien 'rangées' ne se prêtent pas nécessairement. Merci de ton commentaire! La suite a été longue à venir. J'espère seulement que c'est encore à la hauteur de tes attentes.


	8. Chapitre 8

N/A : La cote pour ce chapitre est un fort M.

**Chapitre 8**

"Seigneur Elrond!"

L'elfe s'arrêta devant la porte de ses appartements et se retourna en souriant.

"Dame Gilraen. Comment allez-vous ce matin?"

Le soleil enveloppa la jeune femme quand elle passa près d'une fenêtre. Ses yeux semblaient retenir la lumière alors qu'elle s'approcha de l'elfe, légère et radieuse dans sa robe verte.

"C'est le printemps, dit-elle avec un petit mouvement de tête qui fit briller ses nattes d'argent, retenues sur la nuque par une résille verte et or. Et Estel va mieux. J'ai trouvé sa chambre vide et on m'a dit que vous recommenciez ses leçons aujourd'hui?"

"Oui, tranquillement. Il reprend des forces et c'est bien d'occuper son esprit."

Elrond montra une liasse de parchemins et quelques plumes de différente épaisseur qu'il avait dans la main :

"Il a toujours aimé la calligraphie."

Gilraen opina.

"Je ne vous retiendrai pas, mais je voulais demander à propos d'Elladan et d'Elrohir. Où sont-ils?"

Elrond ouvrit la bouche, la referma, puis l'ouvrit de nouveau.

"Ils sont partis," dit-il enfin avec effort.

"Oui, mais quand reviennent-ils? Sont-ils partis chasser? Les celliers sont, pourtant, bien garnis."

Elrond resta muet. Tous les elfes de la maisonnée étaient au courant, mais les fils du maître des lieux n'étaient pas un sujet de discussion. Gilraen ne savait donc pas, et elle n'avait jamais entendu parler de la réputation qu'Elladan et Elrohir s'étaient faite en pourchassant les orcs. Elrond prit une grande inspiration. Eh bien, ce ne serait pas lui qui l'en informerait.

"Oui, ils sont peut-être à la chasse," dit-il.

Gilraen le regarda, incrédule :

"Depuis cinq mois?"

"Ils sont habitués de quitter pour de longues périodes, mais j'espère leur retour pour bientôt."

"Je l'espère aussi, dit Gilraen en s'inclinant, parce qu'ils manquent à Estel. Et à nous tous," ajouta-t-elle avant de pivoter sur ses talons.

Elrond la regarda s'éloigner. _À nous tous?_ Honte à lui d'avoir cru que l'épouse d'un chef Dúnadan ignorerait la renommée des jumeaux. Dupé par une mortelle. Elrond rit, mais le son était creux. Il entra dans ses chambres.

Le bureau était plongé dans une pénombre matinale. Estel ne l'avait pas entendu entrer. Le garçon était installé par terre, les jambes repliées sous lui et les coudes sur la table basse. Elrond s'arrêta. Estel lui tournait le dos, mais la chemise trop ample ne pouvait cacher sa maigreur. Les omoplates se découpaient en deux buttes saillantes. Comme, Elrond le savait, ressortaient les pommettes, les côtes, les hanches, les genoux. Il s'approcha, mais Estel resta immobile. Elrond vit le regard lointain où rougeoyait le reflet des flammes, puis ses yeux tombèrent sur la feuille entre les avant-bras du garçon. Les lettres s'y étaient posées, aussi hésitantes que les premiers coups d'ailes d'un oisillon. Les mots couraient, tremblants, soignés au début, puis les graphies changeaient. Le parchemin devenait un champ piétiné où les paroles se précipitaient avec avidité et violence. Les bavures s'étalaient comme du sang.

_À moi… Jouet… Chaud… Esclave…_, distingua Elrond entre les ratures qui avaient déchiré le papier. Il s'agenouilla et déposa la liasse et les plumes apportées sur la table avec des mouvements lents. Estel tressaillit. Il fit un geste pour cacher la feuille, comprit que c'était trop tard et se détourna.

"Estel," dit Elrond en lui touchant l'épaule.

Le garçon recula comme s'il avait été brûlé. Elrond laissa retomber son bras.

"Estel, reprit-il d'une voix neutre, regarde-moi. Est-ce que je t'ai déjà frappé?"

Le garçon secoua la tête.

"Répond-moi."

"Non," dit Estel d'une voix enrouée.

"Est-ce que tu me crois quand je dis que je ne l'ai jamais fait et ne le ferais jamais, avec aucune personne ou créature à ma charge?"

Estel fixa l'elfe dans les yeux sans répondre.

"Oui," dit-il enfin, et se détourna de nouveau.

"Nous ne sommes pas obligés de faire de la calligraphie. Veux-tu que nous changions pour un cours d'histoire. La géographie, peut-être?"

Estel cacha ses mains sous la table.

"Mon seigneur, je veux retourner dans ma chambre," murmura-t-il, la tête baissée.

Elrond regarda le visage à demi caché par les mèches sombres.

"Bien sûr, dit-il. Je ne veux pas te retenir si tu es fatigué. Mais il n'est pas nécessaire de m'appeler par mon titre."

Estel ne répondit pas. Elrond le regarda se mordre les lèvres.

"Veux-tu que je t'accompagne?" offrit-il en voyant le garçon presser les mains contre son ventre, les doigts crispés.

Estel releva la tête d'un coup sec :

"Non!"

Il se remit debout avec des gestes saccadés et rigides et s'en alla, le visage brûlé par la honte. Il ne revint pas dans sa chambre. La douleur s'était réveillée, mais il ne supportait plus ce qu'il fallait faire pour l'adoucir. Il clopina vers la sortie. Les elfes le saluèrent au passage. Estel s'obligea de sourire en réponse.

Dehors, le jeune printemps l'accueillit avec une bouffée d'air froid. La neige avait fondu, mais les herbes mortes lui rappelaient l'automne. Estel se dirigea vers le chêne qui, même pendant l'hiver, avait gardé quelques feuilles. Elles se débattaient maintenant, sèches et brunes, contre le vent. L'arbre appartenait au paysage de son enfance. Il avait recueilli le rire, quand le garçon avait réussi sa première grimpée sans aide, et était devenu son confident, un peu plus tard, lorsque le gamin commença à percevoir la différence entre les elfes et lui. Solide comme un roc, ce chêne était devenu son ami. Il offrait ses branches étalées pour l'ascension, le repos et les jeux. Estel se rappelait, comme si c'était hier, s'être pressé contre l'écorce creusée de sillons et de fissures, alors qu'en bas, à peine visibles à travers les rameaux feuillus, passaient Elladan et Elrohir.

« Où penses-tu qu'il peut bien être? » avait dit Elrohir.

Elladan avait secoué la tête et les jumeaux s'étaient éloignés tandis qu'Estel, le visage enfoui dans sa manche, tremblait d'un rire silencieux.

Tout était changé maintenant. Il était différent. Elladan et Elrohir, partis depuis des mois, n'étaient pas venus, ni même envoyé un mot pour son treizième anniversaire. Ils ne voulaient plus le voir, avaient fui leur propre maison à cause de lui. Estel sentit venir des larmes et les repoussa avec hargne. Les pleurs n'avaient aucune utilité, n'en avaient jamais eu. Il s'appuya contre l'arbre, mais bondit en arrière quand sa joue effleura l'écorce rugueuse. Estel serra les poings, ses mordit les lèvres, mais la douleur, au lieu de dissiper les images, le plongea au cœur de la folie. Le chêne se transforma en châtaignier. L'Imladris, avec ses jardins dégagés par l'hiver, fit place à la clairière broussailleuse. Les orcs étaient partout. Il n'avait pas réussi à s'enfuir quand leur chef avait coupé ses liens. Maintenant il était de nouveau attaché, dos à l'arbre, les bras étirés en arrière, les cordes autour du ventre, mais pas sur les jambes. Il donna des coups de pieds quand le chef orc vint vers lui.

« Ne me touchez pas! »

L'orc attrapa ses chevilles :

« Ooh, ma pouliche. On se débat? Attends que je te monte. »

Estel ne comprit pas. L'orc sourit, saisit ses genoux et poussa vers le haut. Estel sentit son dos se déchirer sur l'écorce crevassée de l'arbre.

« Ne me touchez pas, » répéta-t-il, le souffle coupé par la douleur et les cordes qui lui mordirent le bas-ventre.

L'orc lui écarta les jambes. Estel leva les yeux. Les crocs découverts étaient tout proches. Le garçon voulut se détourner, mais les iris rouges plongèrent dans les siens. Il était pris, tenu. Il vit, sans pouvoir écarter les yeux, la satisfaction emplir les traits ravinés quand la douleur devint trop grande pour retenir ses cris. La sueur lui colla les cheveux sur les tempes, les larmes mouillèrent ses joues. Il ne pouvait plus respirer, seulement gémir, alors que l'orc grognait contre lui. La bête lui relâcha le genou gauche, caressa son cou. La jambe du garçon glissa sans force, descendit et se replia contre la hanche du chef comme contre celle d'un amant.

« À moi, » dit l'orc.

Il leva sa face vers le ciel sombre et vint en mugissant, puis se retira en relâchant sa prise. La tête d'Estel roula sur sa poitrine. Il cligna des yeux. Du sang et un liquide noir maculaient l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Estel vomit. Au bout d'un moment, le bourdonnement diminua dans ses oreilles et il entendit les orcs. Ramassés en de petits groupes grouillants, ils s'accouplaient entre eux. De l'autre bout de la clairière, le chef le regardait, son bas du corps éclaboussé de rouge. Estel baissa la tête. Le monde scintilla comme une vieille lampe. Il tenta d'apaiser ses halètements, mais la corde autour de son abdomen l'empêchait de respirer. Le chef vint se serrer contre lui. Estel secoua la tête dans un refus muet, puis cria quand l'orc le força de nouveau. Une poussée, une autre encore et le monde se brisa en mille morceaux et s'éteignit.

Estel revint à lui, tassé en boule au pied du chêne. Ses vêtements étaient trempés de sueur et ses joues moites de larmes. Il s'essuya le visage et se leva, les yeux rivés sur le tronc brun. Le monde s'était brisé ; sa lumière ne serait plus jamais pareille. Il l'avait su depuis le début. Pourquoi était-il donc parti seul? Chercher l'aventure? Les lèvres d'Estel se relevèrent sur ses dents dans une expression de mépris. Il rit, mais une autre pensée le rendit muet d'un seul coup : avait-il donc voulu ce qui était arrivé? Était-ce donc ce que les autres, qui lui souriaient avec tant de sympathie, pensaient? Estel recula, le souffle coupé. Il avait froid. Il regarda la demeure d'Elrond, si pleine de lumière dans les rayons du soleil, et se détourna.

La forêt s'étendit devant lui, sombre et emplie de chants d'oiseaux. Il courut malgré la douleur, ralentit seulement quand ses jambes cédèrent. La terre sentait l'humus et les champignons. Estel s'assit, les pupilles dilatées. Il était de nouveau seul. La Sonoronne bruissait quelque part à sa droite. Si les orcs… Estel secoua la tête, sa respiration bruyante et précipitée. Cette journée était différente de la dernière fois où il avait marché parmi ces arbres. Par endroits, le soleil perçait les cimes.

_Avance_, s'ordonna-t-il. _C'est seulement ta peur._ _Ça n'arrivera pas. Et si ça arrive, tu ne mérites pas mieux. Avance!_

Il se releva, les bras crispés sur une branche basse d'un sapin. Ses jambes tremblaient. Les arbres s'ouvrirent sur la rivière vêtue d'écume grise. Nourrie pas les eaux du dégel, la Sonoronne grondait dans son lit rocailleux. Il s'était rendu moins loin que la dernière fois, mais quelle importance. Un pont de bois et d'acier enjambait les flots en furie dans un arc scintillant. Les arcs-en-ciel habitaient les embruns. Estel prit une grande inspiration.

_Enfin!_

Il s'arrêta au milieu du pont, seul parmi la clarté du ciel et des vagues.

"Une lanterne brisée peut être recollée, mais elle éclairera à tout jamais à travers les fêlures. Sa lumière sera ternie," dit-il tout haut, le visage tourné vers la Dernière Maison Simple.

Ni sa mère ni Elrond ne l'entendraient, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Rien n'en avait plus. Estel se plia sur le parapet, poussa avec ses mains, ses pieds. Le bois dur lui égratigna le menton quand la gravité l'attira vers l'abîme. Les eaux glaciales se refermèrent au-dessus de sa tête et lui coupèrent le souffle. Il ferma les yeux.

_Enfin…_

* * *

À

**Arcane** : Salut! Je suis contente que la partie d'Elrond t'a plue. C'étaient des pages dont j'étais le moins sûre. Glorfindel est ton personnage préféré? Juste dans cette histoire ou dans le monde du _Seigneur des Anneaux_ en général?

« Et l'attente pour la suite comme on dit plus on attend meilleur c'est. »

Merci, Arcane, c'est gentil. Voici donc la suite qui, euh, aura une suite…


	9. Chapitre 9

**Chapitre 9**

Le froid l'avait paralysé, mais Estel reprit le contrôle de ses membres quand ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans le sable. Le courant l'avait rabattu vers la rive. Il repoussa la terre de toutes ses forces. L'eau le recouvrit de nouveau et il se laissa porter avec une joie sombre.

_Libre… libre… bientôt libre…_

L'unique pensée battait dans ses tempes en cadence avec le rythme effréné de son cœur. Il n'était qu'une brindille pour ces flots en furie. La rivière le délivrerait de son existence. Mais ses pieds, puis ses genoux touchèrent la terre. Des cailloux roulèrent sous ses mains. Sa tête émergea et il prit une inspiration convulsive à l'instant où la lumière s'éteignait enfin devant ses yeux.

"Non! souffla Estel, les dents serrées. Non!"

Il retourna vers l'eau, mais une vague se leva devant lui comme un mur. Elle le rejeta en arrière. Estel bascula sous l'impact, roula sur lui-même et s'immobilisa sur le ventre, le visage pressé contre des pierres lisses. Il sentit la masse froide lui déferler sur le dos, puis refluer avec une caresse glacée sur ses joues.

_Tu aurais dû respirer l'eau aussitôt que tu avais plongé_, murmura une pensée sortie du brouillard. _Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas fait? Pourquoi!_

Estel serra les paupières. Il avait essayé, mais son corps avait refusé le liquide. Maintenant, il étouffait à l'air libre. Sa poitrine avait pris le choc quand la vague l'avait projeté par terre. Une bande de douleur lui enserrait le thorax et se comprimait davantage à chaque halètement. Estel se ramassa en boule, les mains crispées sur la poitrine, puis son corps s'affaissa. À quoi bon combattre? Il avait peur, c'est vrai, mais ne voulait-il pas en finir une fois pour toutes? Sa tête retomba sur le sable mouillé.

_En finir, oui,_ eut-il le temps de penser alors que ses muscles se détendaient peu à peu. _Que la nuit tombe!_

L'obscurité vint, mais le répit fut de courte durée. Apaisé, son corps recommença à respirer de lui-même. Quand la brume qui voilait sa vue se dissipa, Estel vit que la rivière l'avait repoussé dans une minuscule anse. Les touffes hautes et vertes de carex recouvraient les flancs de l'abri. Le sol montait en une pente légère jusqu'à la berge. Rocailleuse, elle dominait l'anse d'une toise et demie. Le garçon sentit l'eau clapoter autour de ses cuisses et le contact lui donna la nausée. Il se souleva à quatre pattes. Ses mains glissèrent sur la mousse, mais il se retint et se traîna vers les pierres blanches que les vagues n'atteignaient pas.

"Tu as gagné," dit Estel en se tournant face à la rivière.

Il s'assit, les genoux sous le menton et les bras autour de ses jambes. Le souffle froid de l'eau le traversait en entier. Ses vêtements dégoulinaient, mais ses yeux restaient secs.

"Je trouverai autre chose," promit-il aux flots gris en frissonnant.

"Pas si j'ai mon mot à dire," fit une voix au-dessus de sa tête.

Estel se retourna en sursaut et se figea à la vue d'Elrond qui se tenait sur la berge. La robe bleue foncée du maître d'Imladris se découpait, sombre, sur le fond du feuillage argenté des saules qui l'entouraient. Estel recula devant l'expression du visage de l'elfe.

"Viens," lui dit Elrond.

Le garçon le regarda encore un temps, les yeux élargis, puis se mit debout avec effort. La butte était abrupte et la grimpée difficile. Estel glissa à quelques pieds de la crête pierreuse. Il se cramponna aux racines qui sortaient du sol, mais elles se brisèrent sous ses doigts. Elrond lui agrippa le poignet, le hissa sur la berge et le relâcha sans un mot.

"Merci," murmura Estel en s'affaissant par terre.

Le silence fut son unique réponse. Il leva la tête et les paroles moururent au fond de sa gorge. Il se releva sur les mains et les genoux. Le seigneur elfe l'aida à se redresser. Estel se mordit les lèvres. Le geste était si neutre, qu'il eut l'impression de se trouver devant un étranger.

"Viens," répéta Elrond.

Estel suivit la haute figure en chancelant. Ses forces, amassées miette par miette depuis des mois, étaient épuisées. La nausée remontait par moments et la tête lui tournait. Était-ce vraiment lui qui emboîtait le pas du seigneur elfe? Estel ne le savait plus. Il se sentait vide, sans poids ni substance. Les dômes clairs d'Imladris apparurent parmi les branches. Estel regarda sans émotion l'allée jaune bordée d'herbe et d'arbres et les grandes portes que le guérisseur ouvrit à deux battants. Le garçon entra à sa suite et s'arrêta. Où aller? Et pourquoi? Pourquoi ne pas revenir sur ses pas pour finir ce qu'il avait commencé? Elrond le prit par l'épaule. Estel ne recula pas devant son toucher ; le contact était trop impersonnel.

Le seigneur elfe le mena jusqu'à la bibliothèque et plus loin, dans une pièce qu'Estel n'avait encore jamais vue.

"Ferme la porte, s'il te plaît," dit Elrond en s'agenouillant devant l'âtre avec des silex dans les mains.

Il nourrit du duvet et de la paille aux flammes naissantes, souffla dessus, tout entier à sa tâche. Estel le regarda sans ciller. Un maître guérisseur, un sage parmi les sages, à genoux devant quelques flammèches. Il écarta les yeux quand Elrond se tourna vers lui.

"S'il te plaît, Estel, peux-tu fermer la porte?"

Le garçon obéit lentement.

"Es-tu surpris que je rallume un feu éteint?" demanda Elrond en se retournant à demi.

Le regard d'Estel se déroba. Elrond ajouta un faisceau de petit bois et les flammes bondirent avec un ronronnement joyeux. L'elfe les fixa, son visage illuminé par une lueur plus claire que l'embrasement du foyer. Il mit une petite bûche et se redressa de toute sa hauteur.

"Je viens ici de temps en temps, dit-il en s'approchant du garçon qui était demeuré près de la porte. C'est mon sanctuaire, mon havre de paix. Tu es le bienvenu, enfant des hommes."

Estel jeta un rapide regard circulaire. La chambre était petite et carrée. Le foyer à sa droite la réchauffait déjà. Des tentures, bleues comme un ciel de soir, allaient du plancher de pierre jusqu'au plafond, tapissé d'une étoffe plus sombre. Les étincelles s'y miroitaient, aussi argentées que des étoiles. Un sanctuaire nocturne pour un elfe dont la demeure était remplie de lumière. Sur le mur d'en face, une fenêtre donnait sur l'ouest, mais les draperies de la même couleur que les tentures cachaient le jour. La pièce ne contenait aucun des objets qu'Estel associait avec son père adoptif : pas de livres, pas de fioles, de poudres ni de sachets. Même l'odeur caractéristique des herbes, qui s'accrochait au guérisseur tel un souffle d'été, était absente. C'était vraiment un havre de paix. Sinon, avec quoi Elrond travaillerait-il ici?

"Viens. Ne veux-tu pas t'asseoir?" dit Elrond en montrant le canapé à leur gauche.

"Je suis sale."

"Laisse-moi être le juge de la pureté de mes hôtes."

Les yeux du garçon étudièrent un instant le visage de l'elfe, puis il baissa la tête et alla s'asseoir non pas sur le canapé, mais par terre auprès du feu. Les pierres du plancher étaient chaudes. Estel s'installa de côté, ses jambes ramenées vers la poitrine. Il était incapable de tourner le dos même à la personne qui l'avait élevé. Elrond prit place sur le sofa, s'accouda sur les genoux et s'immobilisa, la tête penchée en avant. Estel lui jeta un regard en biais avant de reporter son attention sur la danse des flammes et de l'ombre.

"Je ne t'ai encore jamais parlé de ma femme."

Estel tressaillit. Personne dans la maison d'Elrond ne la mentionnait. Les conversations s'éteignaient lorsque le nom de la femme elfe ressurgissait au détour d'une phrase. C'était un sujet tabou. Le garçon se retourna lentement. Elrond fixait toujours ses doigts entrelacés.

"Elle s'appelait Celebrian, mais tu le sais déjà, je pense. Elle a appareillé pour Valinor il y a plus de 400 ans."

Le maître d'Imladris prit une grande inspiration. Il releva la tête et redressa ses épaules avant de poursuivre.

"Nous avons eu un printemps pluvieux, mais l'été et l'automne s'annonçaient beaux. Nos enfants étaient adultes depuis longtemps ; ils avaient leurs propres intérêts. J'avais mes responsabilités ici et Celebrian a décidé de visiter sa famille en Lórien. Une escorte de vingt guerriers l'accompagnait. Un seul est revenu. J'ai vu Nemir entrer dans la cour sans son cheval, soutenu par des gardes. Les tilleuls étaient en fleur… « Il y avait du brouillard sur le col du Rubicorne », m'a-t-il dit."

Elrond s'arrêta. Les flammes du foyer se reflétaient, tremblantes, dans ses prunelles dilatées. Estel le regarda, fasciné comme un oisillon devant un serpent.

"Les orcs avaient été trop nombreux, reprit le seigneur elfe. Ils ont pris ma femme et tué mes hommes. Nemir a succombé à ses blessures peu après son retour."

Estel secoua la tête. Il en avait entendu assez.

"Glorfindel est parti aussitôt avec une troupe, mais Elladan et Elrohir l'avaient devancé. Ils ont retrouvé leur mère dans une cave de Monts Brumeux, au milieu des orcs."

"Non," murmura Estel.

"J'étais resté pour protéger la vallée, mais j'avais tissé un lien pour atteindre Celebrian. Elle m'avait tendu les mains…"

Estel se mordit les lèvres contre ses propres souvenirs.

"Non, pria-t-il. S'il vous plaît, il suffit."

Elrond le regarda pour la première fois depuis le début du récit. Estel se recula ; il était en face d'un inconnu.

"…mais les orcs étaient plus proches d'elle que moi, poursuivit l'elfe. Ils me l'ont arraché et je n'ai pas pu la retenir. Je n'ai rien pu faire du tout."

Estel s'enfuit le visage dans les genoux. Il ne voulait plus savoir. Elrond parlait encore, mais une clameur sourde se leva dans la poitrine du garçon. Des ailes sombres battirent à l'intérieur de son crâne et étouffèrent tout bruit. L'eau glacée de la rivière l'avait engourdi, mais le souffle du foyer avait dégelé son corps. La douleur se réveilla tout au fond de ses entrailles. Estel se leva.

"Je veux retourner dans ma chambre," dit-il.

Elrond resta assis, droit et raide. Son visage et ses mains semblaient aussi blancs que de la cire sur le fond de l'étoffe foncée du sofa. Estel atteignit le seuil, mais ses paumes moites de sueur glissèrent sur la poignée. Il s'essuya les mains sur ses culottes encore humides et essaya de nouveau. La poignée resta immobile. Estel tira, puis poussa, la bouche soudain sèche.

"Comment…"

Il fit un pas en arrière. La porte s'ouvrait vers l'intérieur, il s'en rappelait bien. Il fallait juste essayer une autre fois… Le rectangle du bois pâle demeura aussi immobile qu'un roc devant ses efforts. La porte, pourtant bien visible, ne faisait qu'un avec le mur. La respiration du garçon siffla dans sa gorge. Une grande ombre tomba sur le mur à sa droite et Estel pivota, les yeux écarquillés. Elrond se tenait au milieu de la pièce.

"S'il vous plaît, dit Estel. Je veux sortir."

Le visage du seigneur elfe demeura calme et détaché.

"Je ne suis pas ton ennemi, Estel, répondit-il en s'approchant d'un pas. Nous resterons ici aussi longtemps que nécessaire. Tu sortiras quand tu te départiras de l'ombre, pas avant."

Elrond avança de nouveau. Estel secoua la tête.

"Je ne peux pas, murmura-t-il. Ne faites pas ça. Laissez-moi sortir!"

"Où iras-tu?" questionna Elrond.

"Chez moi, dans ma chambre. Je suis fatigué."

"Et quel chemin prendras-tu quand tu te seras reposé?"

Estel serra les dents.

"Un seul," fit-il d'une voix sourde.

"Parfois, il faut aller chercher la guérison dans les endroits sombres. Mais il faut y aller, parce que la lumière brille d'autant plus fort que la nuit est noire."

"Parfois la guérison n'est pas possible," rétorqua Estel.

Elrond le regarda un moment sans répondre. Le garçon dévisagea l'elfe avec défi. Jamais encore il n'avait contredit son père adoptif. La sagesse séculaire et la grâce du maître d'Imladris demandaient une autre réponse, mais Estel en était incapable. Sa bonté, si jamais il en avait possédé une, s'était tarie dans une grotte noire.

"Vrai, acquiesça enfin Elrond. La guérison n'est pas mienne à commander."

Estel cilla. Était-ce une victoire? Alors pourquoi avait-il envie de pleurer devant la tristesse qui traversa le regard de l'elfe.

"Mais l'espoir demeure," dit Elrond en relevant la tête.

Ses yeux étaient clairs et insondables dans leur profondeur. Deux enjambées lui suffirent pour se placer droit devant l'enfant. Estel recula. Son dos heurta le chambranle et un gémissement monta dans sa gorge. Il était pris, il n'y avait pas d'issue.

"Laissez-moi sortir!"

Elrond garda le silence. Estel fit volte-face et tambourina à la porte.

"Ouvrez-moi! Ici, à moi! À moi! Ouvrez!"

La présence dans son dos redirigea son attention. Estel se retourna lentement. Un tintement résonna dans ses oreilles et les ombres rouges emplirent sa vue. Il ne savait plus où il était.

"Je vous en prie, dit-il tout bas. Je ne peux pas. Je vous en prie."

La pièce tangua autour de lui. Il avait déjà supplié comme ça. Le garçon leva les yeux sur la forme qui le dominait de toute sa hauteur. Le feu l'éclairait par derrière et l'entourait d'un halo rouge. Les souvenirs vinrent, précis, coupants comme un stylet. Les images éclatèrent dans sa mémoire avec une lumière aveuglante et les traits imprécis au-dessus de lui se tordirent dans le rictus du chef orc. Estel suffoqua. Il ne pouvait pas fuir. La peur trembla un instant dans sa poitrine, puis la rage jaillit en une fontaine immense. Estel cria d'une voix qui n'était pas la sienne et se jeta sur l'ombre qui lui barrait le passage. Il frappa, déchira, égratigna et mordit jusqu'à ce que le brouillard qui avait envahi ses sens se lève peu à peu. Estel se vit au centre de la pièce, avec le foyer à sa gauche et le canapé à sa droite. Elrond se tenait devant lui sans se protéger des coups. Estel se glaça.

"Papa, je…, articula-t-il à travers l'horreur de ce qu'il venait de faire. Pa…"

Il fit un pas en arrière, tendit les deux mains dans un geste de regret, puis ses jambes cédèrent. Il tomba à la renverse et, au lieu des pierres du plancher, une rivière le reçut sans bruit. Était-ce la Sonoronne? Avait-il donc réussi et la mort l'accueillait avec un dernier rêve? Mais les eaux étaient tièdes et vaporeuses. Elles virevoltaient au-dessus de sa tête comme des volutes de fumée, sans bloquer sa respiration. Il n'y avait pas de vent ni d'étoiles. Le silence s'étendait, aussi vaste que le monde. Estel dériva pendant un temps, puis les eaux se retirèrent dans un tourbillon gris. Il se rendit compte qu'il était couché sur le sofa et qu'Elrond était agenouillé à son côté avec un pichet dans une main et un gobelet dans l'autre. Le seigneur elfe lui sourit, déposa le broc sur le plancher et lui glissa une paume sous la nuque.

"Quelques gorgées seulement, murmura-t-il en lui présentant le gobelet argenté."

Une fragrance de bois et de fleurs toucha le visage d'Estel. Il prit une grande inspiration avant de boire. Le liquide, frais comme la première rosée du printemps, apaisa sa gorge et se répandit en une vague claire dans son corps. Au bout de quelques minutes, il se releva et s'assit en tailleur, mi-appuyé sur les coussins du sofa. Elrond opina, satisfait. Il s'éloigna pour rajouter une autre bûche dans le foyer. Estel suivit des yeux chacun de ses gestes, mais baissa la tête quand Elrond reprit sa place sur le canapé.

"Tu as fait ce que j'espérais de toi, Estel, dit le guérisseur après un temps de silence. Tu n'as pas à te sentir mal. Regarde-moi, tu ne m'as fait aucun tort."

Estel se mordit les lèvres, mais obéit. Il examina son père des pieds à la tête. Les braies, la tunique bleu foncé et la ceinture de fins anneaux de métal blanc étaient intactes. La peau ne portait pas de marques ni d'éraflures. Pourtant, il se rappelait sa rage aveugle. Il avait frappé de toutes ses forces, même s'il lui en restait bien peu. Estel se souvint alors de la sensation d'acier sous ses poings. Il ignorait s'il s'agissait de la résistance naturelle des elfes ou de quelque protection plus forte, mais était heureux qu'aucun de ses coups n'avait porté. Il se laissa aller contre le dossier avec soulagement.

"Comment te sens-tu?" demanda Elrond.

Estel ferma les yeux. Il était fatigué au point de ne presque plus sentir son corps. Et il était léger, comme si un bloc de granit s'était levé de sur sa poitrine. Le nœud qu'il portait au fond des entrailles s'était défait. La rage l'avait vidé de ses forces, mais aussi de la noirceur. Estel prit une grande inspiration.

"Mieux, répondit-il dans un murmure. Merci."

"Tu es le bienvenu, enfant, mais je ne pouvais que tendre la main. Je suis heureux que tu l'aies prise."

Estel opina.

"Père, dit-il, je suis désolé si… si je vous ai blessé avec mes mots."

Elrond secoua la tête.

"Non, tu as dis la vérité. La guérison n'est pas toujours possible. Le malade, par contre, est rarement un bon juge."

Le garçon baissa les yeux et le maître d'Imladris sourit devant son embarras. Le silence, accentué par le crépitement du feu, s'approfondit davantage. Estel posa la tête sur le coussin du dossier. L'effet de la boisson que son père lui avait donné se dissipait et il doutait qu'il pourrait marcher jusqu'à sa chambre. Il n'en avait aucune envie. Ses vêtements avaient enfin séché, la douleur s'était dissoute et, pour la première fois depuis des mois, il se sentait bien. Estel soupira. Il avait oublié ce qu'était la paix.

Elrond se leva pour tisonner le feu. Estel le regarda, ses paupières lourdes. Le sommeil était proche, mais une question s'accrochait aux franges de sa mémoire. Il se redressa un peu.

"Pourquoi…?" commença-t-il quand le seigneur elfe revint s'asseoir.

Le garçon hésita.

"Oui?" demanda Elrond.

Estel déglutit.

"Pourquoi est-ce que votre femme est partie?"

Le guérisseur reporta son regard sur les flammes.

"Elle a été souillée par les orcs, Estel, répondit-il très doucement. Les elfes survivent rarement au poison qui atteint l'âme. Quelques uns y arrivent, mais la majorité s'éteint. La guérison n'est pas toujours possible."

Les lèvres du garçon tremblèrent. Elrond continua.

"J'ai fait tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir, mais l'année d'après Celebrian n'était déjà plus qu'une ombre. Elle voulait la paix des Terres Immortelles. Je l'ai laissée partir."

Estel baissa la tête devant l'image d'une elfe qui surgit devant ses paupières closes - des cheveux d'or et d'argent qui descendaient jusqu'aux hanches, une robe et un regard bleus comme le ciel du matin, un sourire radieux par sa tendresse. La beauté lui coupa le souffle, puis la vision changea. Il vit la démarche courbée d'un être perdu, la poitrine creusée, un regard éteint. Les cheveux pâles et sans vie encadraient des traits livides. Estel se couvrit le visage de ses mains, mais fut incapable de retenir les larmes. Dans sa fatigue, il était sans défense contre le désespoir de cette femme elfe qu'il ne connaissait pas. La douleur d'Elrond déferla sur lui en une vague amère. Estel enfuit sa tête dans les coussins du dossier avec un gémissement. Une elfe ne devrait pas être souillée ainsi. Personne ne le devrait. Estel mordit le coussin quand l'image du chef orc lui apparut de nouveau. Les yeux rouges le fixaient avec avidité, comme dans cette clairière où, ligoté à un arbre, il n'avait pas pu contenir son agonie. Où la bête l'avait dépouillé de son innocence en en savourant chaque instant. Estel se couvrit la tête de ses bras, mais n'obtint pas de répit. Il se revit dans la grotte où il avait imploré la pitié. Avait-il donc cru un orc en être capable? Il avait perdu bien plus que sa naïveté ce jour-là.

Le cauchemar s'éteignit d'un coup. Tout redevint sombre. Les sanglots d'Estel perdirent leur violence. Il pleura sur lui-même et les larmes lui baignèrent le cœur. Il ne retrouvera jamais ce que l'orc lui avait pris, mais il sut en cet instant que les plaies ouvertes qu'il portait se cicatriseraient. Une lanterne brisée et recollée éclairera à travers les fêlures. Sa lumière sera différente, c'est vrai, mais elle brillera tout de même. Et une étincelle suffit pour dissiper la noirceur.

Estel releva la tête. Elrond était à sa droite, face au foyer. Le garçon sourit avec gratitude.

"Père, je comprends ce que vous avez fait. La colère m'a libéré. Vous deviez être dur. Je comprends et je vous remercie."

Il n'y eut pas de réponse. Estel attendit.

"Père?" appela-t-il de nouveau.

Le maître d'Imladris ne bougea pas. Estel se souleva malgré la faiblesse. Une distance d'un bras et demi à peine les séparait, mais ça aurait aussi bien pu être une lieue. La tête lui tournait et ses bras et ses jambes tremblaient quand il atteignit enfin l'elfe.

"Père?"

Les cheveux du guérisseur cachaient ses traits. Estel les écarta d'une main douce. Elrond avait les yeux fermés. Son visage était blanc et immobile.

"Êtes-vous bien? Père, puis-je faire quelque chose?"

Le seigneur elfe ne réagit pas et le garçon sentit la panique lui nouer la gorge. Il serra les dents contre les souvenirs, grimpa sur les genoux d'Elrond et lui entoura le cou de ses bras. La peau de l'elfe était froide au toucher. Estel se tourna vers la porte. S'ouvrirait-elle seulement pour lui? Mais il n'avait pas la force de se lever.

"Aidez-moi! cria-t-il. S'il vous plaît! Aidez-moi, quelqu'un! S'il vous plaît," dit-il encore alors que sa tête retomba sur la poitrine d'Elrond.

La lassitude prit enfin le dessus.

"Ne partez pas," murmura Estel en fermant les yeux.

* * *

À

**Arcane** : Salut! Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis ravie d'apprendre que, dans cette fic, tu apprécies les jumeaux et Estel. Ce sont des personnages principaux, ou très majeurs dans le cas d'Elladan et d'Elrohir, et je suis très contente qu'ils ne te sont pas indifférents.

Merci de ton commentaire! Et bonne chance pour la traduction!


	10. Chapitre 10

À

**Haruka Hinata** : Wow, quel commentaire! Merci! Tu vois, je ne t'ai pas fait attendre si longtemps que ça ; je suis en avance. Quant à Elrond, je commence avec lui… Bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 10**

Elrond aurait ri, s'il en était encore capable. Lui, un guérisseur, avait surestimé ses propres forces. Mais Estel voulait se tuer et il fallait percer son armure de haine tant que l'enfant était épuisé et vulnérable. Il avait réussi. Seulement, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que le chagrin de la perte de Celebrian fonde sur lui avec une telle violence. La douleur lui coupa le souffle. Il ne voulait pas partir maintenant, mais son âme clamait le contraire. La lutte fut brève. Ses réserves d'énergie étaient épuisées. Le froid le recouvrit comme une couverture. Elrond se tendit à l'extérieur de lui-même dans un dernier effort.

_Elladan, Elrohir… Glorfindel!_

Il était trop faible pour appeler qui que ce soit. La chambre, tout l'Imladris se perdirent dans un brouillard. Un grand vent écarta les nuages. Elrond se leva ; la route vers l'ouest était ouverte. La mer brillait de mille joyaux, le ciel était en fête. L'air libre lui ouvrit les bras. L'elfe courut en avant avec un rire. L'enfance, perdue depuis longtemps, l'attendait dans les rayons du soleil.

----------

Le soir descendit sur la forêt où les deux elfes chevauchaient en silence. Leurs montures avançaient d'un trot lent, le murmure des sabots à peine perceptible. Les feuilles couvertes de rosée scintillaient sous le regard de la lune. La lumière pâle emplit le bois d'une clarté mouvante. Elle effleura le pommeau d'une épée et la courbe lisse d'un arc, arracha à l'obscurité le fourreau couvert de runes argentées d'un poignard et se refléta dans la chevelure noire comme dans une rivière. Elle chercha un instant les visages des cavaliers. Les traits identiques étaient calmes, les yeux regardaient sans vraiment voir, mais les chevaux connaissaient le chemin. Ils serpentaient parmi les hêtres et les sorbiers, traversaient des clairières et s'enfonçaient de nouveau sous les arbres, sûrs de leur course.

La nuit s'approfondit rapidement.

"Je n'ai jamais vu les nuages recouvrir le ciel aussi vite," murmura l'un des elfes en relevant la tête.

"Il n'y a presque pas de vent," répondit son compagnon.

Les deux cavaliers s'arrêtèrent côte à côte.

"Tellement silencieux…, murmura le premier. Elrohir, je n'ai pas senti l'approche d'un orage."

"Moi non plus. La terre ne parle pas de la pluie… ni d'une menace," termina Elrohir au bout d'un moment.

"Nous sommes presque rendus, dit Elladan. Les orcs ne viendraient pas aussi près, mais ce silence…"

Il mit la main sur l'encolure chaude et l'animal s'élança au galop. Elrohir le rejoignit un instant plus tard. La forêt s'ouvrit et s'écarta. Les deux elfes traversèrent le grand jardin et mirent pied à terre. Ils n'avaient ni bagages ni selles. Les chevaux se tournèrent d'eux-mêmes vers l'écurie. Elladan et Elrohir coururent vers la maison, mais poussèrent lentement les battants de la porte. Ils avancèrent dans le hall d'entrée, prêts à accepter l'accueil, quel qu'il soit. Une figure apparut dans le couloir à l'autre bout de la grande salle. Les fils d'Elrond virent la chevelure dorée, distinguèrent la lumière du regard malgré la distance, et s'immobilisèrent. Glorfindel s'arrêta, puis se dirigea vers eux d'une démarche mesurée. Les trois elfes se rejoignirent au centre de la pièce. Glorfindel examina les nouveaux arrivants sans un mot. Ses yeux glissèrent sur les deux frères avant de revenir à Elladan, qui accepta l'interrogation silencieuse sans broncher. Quand vint le tour d'Elrohir, le jeune elfe ne fit face au conseiller de son père qu'un seul instant. Il franchit d'une enjambée l'espace qui les séparait et mit un genou à terre.

"Mon seigneur, dit-il, je regrette la façon dont je vous ai traité. Je vous prie d'accepter mes excuses. Mon comportement était indigne d'un elfe."

Ses yeux cherchèrent brièvement ceux de Glorfindel, puis Elrohir baissa la tête. Il s'inclina davantage et attendit, les épaules courbées, les mains à plat sur le sol. Glorfindel se pencha vers la forme agenouillée.

"Elrohir, lève-toi," demanda-t-il.

Le jeune elfe demeura immobile. Le guerrier s'accroupit. Son visage se voila quand Elrohir refusa de le regarder.

"Enfant, lève-toi, je t'en prie. Crois-tu que ma conduite sera meilleure si j'accepte que tu t'abaisses devant moi?"

Elrohir se redressa en sursaut.

"Pardonnez-moi, murmura-t-il. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte de l'offense…"

Il s'arrêta quand Glorfindel lui releva la tête. Le guerrier le prit par les épaules.

"Il n'y a pas d'offense. Ni maintenant, ni avant. J'ai manqué de jugement en voulant vous arrêter. Je suis désolé d'avoir rendu votre décision plus difficile."

Elladan fit un pas en avant :

"Il n'en est rien, mon seigneur…"

"« Mon seigneur! », répéta Glorfindel. Vous voilà bien cérémonieux, maître Elladan!"

Elladan rit. Un sourire illumina les traits de Glorfindel. Le guerrier empoigna les deux frères dans une étreinte qui leur coupa le souffle.

"Bienvenue! fit-il d'une voix basse. Je suis heureux de vous revoir."

Un coup de tonnerre éclata au-dessus d'Imladris. Les trois elfes tressaillirent et s'écartèrent.

"Un orage? demanda Glorfindel alors que les murs d'Imladris vibraient avec les échos. Mais il n'y a pas d'éclairs ni de vent."

Les jumeaux se figèrent, les yeux dans les yeux. Leurs visages reflétèrent la même horreur.

"Père? murmura Elladan. Pourquoi…?"

Les derniers grondements moururent à l'ouest et Glorfindel sentit la présence du maître d'Imladris se retirer de la Dernière Maison Simple.

"Elrond?" fit-il à son tour.

"Où est-il?" questionna Elladan.

Glorfindel secoua la tête :

"Je ne… La librairie!"

"Sa pièce!" s'exclama Elrohir.

Les trois elfes s'élancèrent dans les couloirs qui s'étalaient, tantôt droits et tantôt courbes. Les portes s'ouvraient dans les passages. Les habitants d'Imladris avaient senti le changement. Ils murmuraient des mots de bienvenu aux fils de leur seigneur et leur emboîtaient le pas. Le groupe s'agrandissait avec chaque corridor parcouru. Elladan et Elrohir atteignirent la bibliothèque. Vide en cette heure de la nuit, la vaste salle était éclairée par seulement quelques lanternes. Les flammes dansèrent quand les fils d'Elrond ouvrirent les battants à la volée. Les ombres emplirent les coins et s'étendirent entre les tables. Les jumeaux se dirigèrent vers la chambre tout au fond.

"J'espère que la porte sera ouverte pour nous," murmura Elrohir.

Elladan lui jeta un rapide regard de côté. L'entrée ne fut jamais barrée pour eux auparavant.

"Moi aussi," dit-il seulement.

Glorfindel les laissa aller. Il se retourna vers la multitude qui avait entré dans la bibliothèque à leur suite avec un sourire. Les elfes s'arrêtèrent. Le guerrier aux cheveux d'or inclina la tête.

"Merci, dit-il. Je ne vous demande qu'un moment."

Les jumeaux poussèrent un soupir de soulagement quand la porte s'ouvrit sans résistance. Ils entrèrent et se figèrent sur le seuil. Leur père était assis sur le sofa, droit et calme. Il tenait Estel serré contre sa poitrine.

"Père…," commença Elladan, mais les paroles lui manquèrent.

"Nous vous croyions… Nous pensions…," essaya Elrohir avant de tomber silencieux à son tour.

Elrond leur sourit.

"Entrez! invita-t-il. Vous êtes toujours les bienvenus."

Elladan et Elrohir approchèrent. Ils étaient surpris et soulagés au-delà des mots. L'enfant sur les genoux de leur père tourna la tête et les deux frères s'arrêtèrent. Le visage levé vers eux portait les traces de larmes. Les traits étaient anguleux, différents. Elladan et Elrohir y virent les ombres nouvelles, la douleur qui avait éclos en leur absence, mais il n'y avait pas de peur. Les yeux qui les regardaient étaient clairs.

Estel soupira et enfouit son visage dans les robes chaudes d'Elrond.

"Tu es fatigué, dit le seigneur elfe en lui caressant les cheveux. Es-tu prêt à retourner dans ta chambre?"

La tête sombre opina, mais les bras minces autour du cou d'Elrond se resserrèrent. L'elfe se pencha vers le garçon.

"Je vais bien, assura-t-il. Je n'ai pas l'intention de partir. Est-ce que tu me crois?"

Estel acquiesça sans le relâcher. Elrond sourit.

"Elrohir, dit-il en relevant les yeux vers ses fils, ramèneras-tu Estel chez lui, s'il te plaît?"

Elrohir se glaça. Il secoua la tête, mais le regard d'Elrond n'acceptait pas de refus. Les yeux d'Elladan passèrent de son frère sur son père.

"S'il te plaît," répéta le maître d'Imladris.

Elrohir avança en se mordant les lèvres. Le regard de son père sur lui était ferme et doux. Estel ne fit pas un geste pour se redresser. Elrohir prit une grande inspiration avant de le soulever dans ses bras ; le garçon semblait ne rien peser du tout. L'elfe se dirigea vers la porte.

"Attends, demanda Estel en se retournant. Je besoin…"

Elrohir le déposa par terre et recula, son visage vide de toute émotion. Estel vacilla un instant, se raffermit et revint auprès d'Elrond.

"Je voulais vous remercier," dit-il.

Le guérisseur le contempla en silence. Un assis et l'autre debout, ils étaient de la même hauteur.

"Je l'avais dit, continua le garçon, mais vous étiez trop loin pour entendre. Je comprends ce que vous avez fait. Je vous en remercie."

Elrond l'observa un moment, puis inclina la tête d'un mouvement grave, comme devant un adulte :

"Tu es le bienvenu. Je suis heureux d'avoir pu apporter une aide."

Estel s'inclina à son tour, puis hésita.

"Le parchemin que j'ai barbouillé ce matin, dit-il finalement. Je… Est-ce que…"

"Je l'ai brûlé," répondit Elrond.

La posture d'Estel s'affaissa avec le soulagement et la gratitude.

"Et pour ma mère?" demanda-t-il tout bas.

Elrond étudia l'enfant qui se tenait devant lui. Le garçon vacillait d'avant en arrière sans s'en rendre compte. Son visage palissait à vue d'œil, mais, sous les paupières lourdes de fatigue, les yeux le fixaient avec inquiétude.

"Que crois-tu que nous devrions faire?" questionna le seigneur elfe.

Estel se lécha les lèvres. Il tira sur le bord de sa chemise dans une tentative de redresser le vêtement terni.

"Je ne voudrais pas qu'elle sache, dit-il en serrant ses paumes l'une contre l'autre. Elle… s'inquiète tellement. Je ne recommencerai pas et je ne veux pas lui faire peur."

Elladan et Elrohir ne pouvaient que deviner le sens de la discussion, mais les habits ruinés d'Estel guidèrent leurs doutes. Seule l'eau fripait une étoffe ainsi, et il n'avait pas plu au cours de la journée. Immobiles derrière l'enfant, Elladan et Elrohir échangèrent un coup d'œil.

Elrond s'accouda sur les genoux.

"C'est bien, Estel, mais nous sommes restés ici toute la soirée. Que crois-tu que ta mère a pensé de ton absence?"

Estel ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son ne sortit. Il secoua la tête.

"Je ne me suis pas rendu compte…," balbutia-t-il.

"Dame Gilraen ne t'a pas cherché, parce que j'avais planifié de passer du temps dehors avec toi aujourd'hui. Je pensais partir à la fin d'après-midi et ne rentrer que demain matin. Ta mère le savait."

"Oh," fit Estel.

Des larmes lui mouillèrent les cils.

"Je croyais tes forces suffisamment rétablies et que prendre de l'air te ferait du bien, reprit Elrond. Dame Gilraen était d'accord. Tu reverras ta mère demain, Estel. Es-tu prêt à lui parler des chevaux et de la nuit passée sous les étoiles pour lui épargner l'inquiétude?"

Estel cligna des yeux.

"Oh, fit-il de nouveau. Mentir?"

Le garçon regarda le seigneur elfe, perdu. Hier encore c'était facile. Il aurait dit n'importe quoi pour rester seul. Mais maintenant, quand la guérison était enfin amorcée, il lui répugnait de démarrer une nouvelle vie avec un mensonge à sa mère.

"Vois-tu une différence entre mentir et protéger?" demanda Elrond.

Les lèvres d'Estel tressaillirent, puis une grande immobilité le recouvrit. Elrond vit ses traits changer. Le calme remplaça la confusion. Le regard gagna en gravité. L'elfe observa la transformation avec tristesse.

"Je t'ai donné une arme qui va bien au-delà de tes ans, dit le maître d'Imladris au bout d'un long moment. Elle est à double tranchant et peut détruire celui qui la manipule mal ou trop. Veille à bien t'en servir."

Estel inclina la tête.

"J'y veillerai, père," murmura-t-il.

Elrond le serra dans ses bras.

"Moi aussi, avertit-il et sourit en voyant l'expression surprise de l'enfant. Va dormir, Estel. Elrohir te raccompagnera."

Elrohir et Estel quittèrent la chambre côte à côte. Glorfindel, qui attendait à une table voisine, se leva à leur rencontre. Il tendit les bras dans un geste instinctif quand le garçon trébucha à quelques pieds de lui.

Estel essaya de se retenir, mais les murs tanguaient autour de lui. Les dalles du plancher grossirent d'un coup. Estel prit une inspiration surprise quand le plafond remplaça le sol. La lumière des lanternes atteignait à peine les poutres de la charpente. Il cilla, étourdi. Un visage encadré de cheveux noirs le regardait d'en haut.

"Elrohir?" demanda Estel.

L'elfe se raidit.

"Excuse-moi, dit-il. Je te dépose tout sui…"

Elrohir se tut quand le garçon lui passa un bras autour du cou. Immobile, il regarda Estel s'installer plus confortablement contre lui.

"Merci," murmura Estel en appuyant la tête sur son épaule.

Elrohir leva les yeux vers Glorfindel.

"Alors, enfant, tout va bien?" fit le guerrier, son visage ouvert dans un sourire.

Elrohir cligna des yeux, mais la question lui était bel et bien dirigée. Il opina alors qu'une chaleur oubliée toucha son cœur.

"Oui…"

Sa voix le trahit. Depuis combien de temps ne s'était-il pas senti aussi en paix? Elrohir se racla la gorge et essaya de nouveau :

"Oui, tout est bien. Père va bien, mais il est fatigué. Glorfindel, puis-je vous demander un service? Prendriez-vous soin de lui, s'il vous plaît? Elladan est là, mais si père n'accepte pas son aide ou…"

Elrohir s'arrêta net quand le conseiller aux cheveux d'or renversa la tête en arrière dans un grand éclat de rire. Le son bondit dans la salle sombre comme un rayon de soleil. Elrohir sourit ; l'hilarité, même s'il en ignorait la source, était contagieuse. Glorfindel se calma bientôt.

"Elrohir, tu sais bien que tu n'as pas besoin de me le demander. Et Elrond sait mieux que de refuser mon aide," ajouta le guerrier en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Elrohir rit.

"Merci. Merci pour tout!"

Il jeta un coup d'œil sur l'enfant dans ses bras.

"J'y vais. Je crois qu'Estel s'est endormi."

"Pas encore," marmonna le garçon sans ouvrir les yeux.

Glorfindel les suivit du regard jusqu'aux portes de la bibliothèque, puis se rassit. Il avait demandé aux habitants d'Imladris d'accorder l'intimité à leur seigneur. Il en ferait autant.

Dans la chambre-sanctuaire, Elladan s'installa à côté d'Elrond et lui scruta le visage.

"Père, nous vous avons senti partir."

Elrond se laissa aller contre le dossier du sofa.

"Vous êtes de retour," dit-il comme s'il n'avait pas entendu.

"Père, s'il vous plaît, que s'est-il passé?"

Le seigneur elfe sourit :

"Estel m'a rappelé."

"Estel!"

Elrond opina :

"Bien des choses se sont éveillées en lui pendant son temps avec les orcs."

Les mâchoires d'Elladan se contractèrent. Elrond lui posa la main sur l'avant-bras.

"Pas toutes sombres, Elladan, et aucune mauvaise, puisque Estel a su les surmonter. Le jour viendra de la nuit ; il porte bien son nom. Il sera un voyant et, dès que ses forces se rétabliront, je l'initierai à l'art antique des guérisseurs de sa lignée."

Elladan regarda son père dans un silence interdit.

"Les autres chefs Dúnedain ont commencé ce genre d'instruction quand ils avaient au moins le double de son âge," fit-il enfin.

"Oui, et à l'issue de leur apprentissage, peu auraient pu faire ce que Estel a fait pour me ramener. Il est prêt."

Les deux elfes demeurèrent un temps perdus chacun dans leur pensées. Une bûche se cassa en deux dans le foyer avec un craquement sec. Elladan cilla et secoua la tête. À son côté, Elrond avait les yeux mi-clos.

"Père?"

Elrond se redressa un peu.

"Oui?"

"Ne voulez-vous pas venir avec moi? Je vous raccompagnerai dans vos chambres. Vous y serez mieux pour vous reposer."

Le maître d'Imladris sourit.

"Dans un moment. Elladan, tu es fatigué de la route. Tu devrais aller te reposer. Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien."

Le jeune elfe hésita, mais Elrond était bel et bien de retour, et insister était inutile. D'ailleurs, son père avait vu juste – il se sentait fatigué. Elladan se leva.

"Je suis heureux de vous retrouver, Elrohir et toi," dit Elrond.

Elladan inclina la tête.

"Moi aussi, murmura-t-il. À demain?"

Elrond l'attira dans une brève étreinte.

"Oui, dit-il en l'embrassant sur le front, à demain."

---

Les pas d'Elrohir s'élevaient comme un murmure dans les couloirs vides. La clarté vacillante des lanternes agrandissait, puis rapetissait son ombre. L'elfe monta au premier et franchit encore quelques passages avant d'arriver devant la chambre d'Estel. Le garçon était toujours dans ses bras. Elrohir poussa la porte de son épaule et déposa Estel sur le lit. L'enfant ouvrit les yeux.

"Tu ne dors pas? demanda Elrohir. Dors, je vais fermer les rideaux."

La lune dans son dernier quartier voyageait, haute et blanche, dans le ciel découvert. Elrohir se mordit les lèvres. La beauté d'Imladris était incomparable sous le soleil ou les étoiles, mais cette nuit surpassait tout ce qu'il avait connu. Il tira les draperies lourdes, se retourna et le sourire glissa de son visage.

"Non, que fais-tu? Estel, reste couché."

Le garçon agrippa la tête du lit des deux mains, se souleva et s'assit en tailleur.

"Tu ne devrais pas, dit Elrohir en s'approchant. Tu as de la fièvre."

Il fourragea dans l'escarcelle accrochée à sa ceinture.

"J'ai ramassé quelques herbes. Peut-être si je chauffe un peu d'eau…," murmura-t-il pour lui-même en parcourant la pièce du regard.

"Elrohir, je suis désolé pour les choses que je t'ai dites."

L'elfe se figea, penché sur la table de chevet.

"Je t'ai fait du mal, reprit Estel. Je… n'étais pas moi-même. Peux-tu me pardonner?"

Elrohir déposa une petite marmite qu'il avait prise, mit les herbes à côté et se redressa. Il alluma une lampe avant de se retourner. La petite flamme emplit d'ombre et de lumière vacillantes les visages de deux interlocuteurs.

"Il n'y a rien à pardonner, répondit-il. Je n'étais plus moi-même depuis si longtemps que j'avais oublié une autre façon d'exister. Mais Elladan et moi avons retrouvé notre chemin de retour. Je crains que tu vas tomber malade, Estel. Je suis désolé que nous n'étions pas là pour te détourner de la rivière."

La respiration d'Estel siffla dans sa gorge.

"Mais tu as retrouvé ton chemin, toi aussi, continua Elrohir. J'en suis heureux! Tu ne peux pas savoir comme j'en suis heureux. Il n'y a rien à pardonner, crois-moi."

Il installa la marmite sur un trépied au-dessus de la flamme et vint s'asseoir sur le lit.

"Je suis désolé," répéta Estel.

Elrohir recouvrit les mains chaudes de ses paumes. L'enfant les avait vus dans une rage meurtrière, Elladan et lui. Bien sûr qu'il en avait été terrifié.

"Non, Estel, dit-il en secouant la tête. Tu as eu des visions. Je donnerai beaucoup pour effacer ces images, mais je ne peux pas. C'est à moi de m'excuser."

Le garçon leva les yeux.

"T'excuser? Pourquoi? Elladan et toi aviez poursuivi ces créatures pour m'aider."

Estel s'arrêta un instant.

"Père m'a raconté pour votre mère, fit-il d'une voix basse. Je…"

Il s'arrêta quand les mains d'Elrohir se contractèrent sur les siennes. Estel s'accrocha aux manches de l'elfe pour le retenir.

"Elrohir, s'il te plaît… Je comprends mieux maintenant. Mais vous avez combattu les orcs pour moi quand même. Je vous remercie!"

Elrohir prit une grande inspiration et la laissa partir lentement. La douleur relâcha son cœur par degrés. Elrond avait parlé de Celebrian? Elladan et lui auraient dû être là.

"Estel, dit-il enfin, bien sûr que nous avons poursuivi et combattu les orcs. Pourquoi « quand même »?"

Une expression de honte et de regret traversa les traits du garçon. _Parce que je vous ai fait revivre ce cauchemar_, faillit-il répondre, mais se retint.

"J'ai fait preuve d'une grande stupidité en quittant les terres protégées comme je l'ai fait," dit-il enfin.

"Non, Estel, non! Tu as été naïf."

_C'est de ton âge_, allait-il ajouter. Estel le devança.

"Mais je ne suis plus un enfant," dit-il.

Elrohir le fixa en silence. Le sourire las du garçon parlait d'un long chemin dont il n'avait entamé que le début. Elrohir vit ses yeux et crut voir son cœur. Aujourd'hui, les paroles et les gestes lui venaient presque sans effort, comme si les mois passés n'avaient plus de prise. Mais demain, et les jours et les années d'après, le combat pour rester ouvert malgré la peur reprendrait. Le regard que Estel leva sur lui montra que le garçon le savait.

"Non, dit Elrohir en lui effleurant la joue, tu n'es plus un enfant. Mais tu prendras ma tisane quand même, n'est-ce pas?"

---

Glorfindel pénétra dans la chambre-sanctuaire en dernier. Elladan avait laissé la porte entrebâillée en sortant. Le conseiller l'ouvrit complètement. Elrond se retourna à son approche.

"Ah, du miruvor, fit Glorfindel en voyant le pichet par terre près du sofa. Estel en avait besoin," approuva-t-il.

Il s'arrêta devant Elrond, qui demeura assis.

"Et un seul gobelet, continua Glorfindel sans quitter le visage du guérisseur des yeux. Peut-être aurait-il suffi que vous en apportiez deux pour nous éviter la course à travers tout l'Imladris, à vos fils et à moi?"

Elrond le regarda encore un instant avant de se détourner. Glorfindel opina en silence. Des questions lui brûlaient les lèvres. Pourquoi ne pas avoir appelé? Pourquoi ne penses-tu donc jamais à toi? Des mots plus durs aussi rageaient tout près de la surface, mais Glorfindel savait mieux que de parler sur l'émotion. Il connaissait Elrond suffisamment pour discerner l'épuisement derrière son immobilité et son mutisme. Les limites avaient été atteintes et dépassées. Peu importe comment Elrond était revenu, Glorfindel ne le pousserait pas dans ses derniers retranchements.

"Un verre de miruvor?" proposa-t-il enfin.

"Le pichet!"

Glorfindel se retourna, les yeux écarquillés. Elrond secoua la tête.

"Non, dit-il d'une voix rauque, pas de miruvor. Une gorgée maintenant et je serais au-delà de toute cohérence."

Glorfindel reposa le gobelet par terre :

"À ce point? Alors pourquoi avoir refusé l'aide d'Elladan? Je suis sûr qu'il s'est offert."

Elrond s'accouda sur ses genoux.

"Pourquoi êtes-vous ici?" demanda-t-il avec lassitude.

"Elrohir m'a demandé de m'occuper de vous," répondit Glorfindel sans sourciller.

Elrond releva la tête d'un coup.

"Elrohir…"

Ses épaules tremblèrent d'un rire silencieux.

"N'est-ce pas merveilleux qu'une famille ait les mêmes préoccupations, continua le maître d'Imladris d'une voix tendue par l'effort de contrôler son hilarité. Le père vous demande de veiller sur ses enfants, puis les fils rendent la pareille au père. Pourquoi tout ceci tombe sur vous, par contre… Allons, termina Elrond en prenant une grande inspiration. Puisque Elrohir demande, il me faut obéir."

Il appuya ses mains sur les cuisses, se leva et vacilla. Glorfindel le prit par les épaules.

"Elrond?"

"Voilà pourquoi j'ai refusé l'offre d'Elladan, dit le seigneur elfe en se redressant avec effort. Pour lui épargner la vue de son père dans cet état."

Ses jambes fléchirent. Glorfindel l'agrippa et le tint le temps que l'accès de faiblesse passe. Elrond hocha la tête dans un remerciement silencieux.

"As-tu donc quitté les Terres Immortelles pour trimbaler ma carcasse quand j'arrive à peine à me tenir debout?"

Il chancela de nouveau et serra les paupières ; la fatigue ne s'estompait pas.

"Les Terres Immortelles," répéta Glorfindel en lui passant un bras autour de la taille.

Sa gravité trancha avec l'ironie d'Elrond.

"Mais tu as vu les rivages blancs aussi," continua le conseiller à la chevelure d'or.

Elrond leva la tête. Le regard de Glorfindel était rempli de tristesse.

"Je le vois dans tes yeux," dit-il.

Les deux elfes se dévisagèrent un bref moment.

"C'était si facile, fit Elrond dans un murmure. Je n'avais qu'à me laisser aller. Si facile, mais je ne voulais pas partir comme ça."

Il se mordit les lèvres, puis un sourire apaisa ses traits.

"Glorfindel, mes fils sont de retour. Ils sont revenus," répéta le maître d'Imladris en savourant chaque parole, comme s'il avait du mal à y croire.

Ses yeux scintillèrent dans la lueur des flammes quand Glorfindel les tourna tous les deux vers la porte.

"Je sais, dit le guerrier. Ils ont retrouvé leur chemin. Reste à savoir si nous pourrions en faire autant ou si tu vas tomber endormi au milieu de la bibliothèque."

"Ils sont revenus tous les trois."

Glorfindel rit.

"Guérisseur, es-tu supposé d'être aussi surpris par ton succès?"

"Ce n'est pas…"

Glorfindel referma la porte derrière eux de sa main libre. Les voix de deux elfes se réduisirent à un murmure inaudible avant de se fondre avec le silence. Le feu crépita encore un moment, puis s'éteignit. La paix, qui enveloppa le sanctuaire au cœur d'Imladris, se propagea bientôt dans toute la vallée. Dans les jardins de la Dernière Maison Simple, quelques elfes levèrent la tête de leur méditation. Leurs cœurs allégés, leurs chants montèrent vers les étoiles pour la première fois depuis des mois, et la nuit immobile et scintillante retrouva son harmonie.

* * *

Ouf! Un autre long chapitre de terminé. Quelqu'un sent-il venir la fin de cette histoire? Tout le monde? LOL! Vous avez raison, tout est dit, mais j'ajouterai encore un court épilogue. À la prochaine donc! J'espère que vous avez aimé. 


	11. Épilogue

**Épilogue**

Estel écarta les feuilles dentelées avec précaution. Un bourdon s'envola, lourd, des fleurs blanches de la ronce. La lèvre inférieure retenue entre ses dents, le garçon s'étira vers le sommet de l'arbuste, où, gorgées de soleil, les grappes de mûres alourdissaient les branches épineuses. Il s'extirpa du fourré, ses cheveux en broussaille. Elladan et Elrohir l'attendaient sur le sentier bordé de hautes herbes.

"En voulez-vous?" demanda Estel en leur montrant son butin.

Il contourna les bardanes en fleur, s'approcha, son visage rougi par l'effort et le plaisir, et leur tendit ses mains en coupe. Les deux elfes prirent quelques fruits. Estel renversa la tête et bascula le reste du creux de ses paumes au fond de son gosier. Il mâcha avec un sourire de parfaite satisfaction. Elrohir pouffa de rire. Estel haussa les épaules.

"Nous ne sommes pas dans la salle à dîner," fit-il en se pourléchant.

"Non, mais il nous reste encore une bonne heure de marche. Si tu es fatigué…"

Elladan laissa la phrase en suspens. Estel secoua la tête :

"Je le suis un peu, mais je suis resté au lit beaucoup trop longtemps. Je veux marcher."

"Tu avais pris froid, répondit Elladan. Mais c'est du passé maintenant. Va pour la promenade."

L'été battait son plein. Les grives virevoltaient autour des aubépines et grignotaient les cenelles rouges. Les trilles de mésanges résonnaient dans les branches des hêtres. Elladan, Elrohir et Estel suivirent le chemin qui serpentait parmi les arbres. Les écureuils les regardaient passer en faisant tressaillir leurs queues touffues. Les samares se balançaient en grappes vertes sur les frênes. La Sonoronne bruissait quelque part à leur gauche. Les jumeaux emmenaient Estel dans la direction opposée à celle qu'il avait prise, seul, l'automne dernier. Ici, la lumière traversait sans effort les cimes des feuillus et les papillons tournoyaient autour des campanules. Des boutons d'or se mêlaient aux fougères et les herbes murmuraient avec le vent.

La matinée tirait à sa fin quand le bois s'ouvrit sur une plage dégagée. Le sable luisait, blanc, sous les rayons du soleil. La Sonoronne étalait, larges comme un lac, ses eaux vêtues d'étincelles mouvantes. Elladan et Elrohir étendirent une couverture tout près du bord, là où Estel pouvait sentir le souffle de la rivière, et le garçon s'allongea avec un soupir de bien-être. Il avait réussi à faire le trajet ; ses forces revenaient. Estel mit un bras sous la tête en guise d'oreiller. Il avait juste besoin de reposer ses yeux quelques instants.

Les jumeaux se retirèrent plus loin sur la grève. Ils s'arrêtèrent quand le sable humide s'enfonça sous leurs brodequins.

"Il s'est endormi," dit Elladan en jetant un regard par-dessus son épaule.

Elrohir se retourna :

"C'est bien. Le repos lui sera aussi bénéfique que la marche."

"Nous avons failli le perdre de nouveau."

"Il s'en est fallu de peu, admit Elrohir. La Sonoronne au printemps est dangereuse même pour les elfes. Mais la maladie d'Estel était seulement physique. Père en est venu à bout en quelques jours."

Elladan regarda les eaux calmes. Une libellule dorée se posa sur une pierre ruisselante à ses pieds. Il pivota et ses yeux tombèrent sur la forme endormie de l'enfant.

"Elrohir, dit-il, peut être est-ce de la lâcheté. Je voudrais que ce soit différent, mais je ne peux pas changer ce que je sais."

Elrohir lui fit face.

"Qu'as-tu vu?"

"Vu? répéta Elladan. Oh, rien de ce que père n'a pas déjà dit. Je ne parle pas de visions. J'aiderai Estel en tout dans le chemin qu'il choisira. Eriador ou Gondor, la royauté ou les régions sauvages, il n'aura qu'à demander. Non, il n'aura pas besoin de demander. Il sera un guerrier, je crois. Peut être finira-t-il seul, dans un fossé. Je n'en sais rien. Les rôdeurs sont de moins en moins nombreux. Je combattrai à ses côtés aussi longtemps qu'il faudra, mais rester et voir Estel s'éteindre de vieillesse est au-delà de mes forces, Elrohir."

Elladan déglutit et se détourna. En aval, des roseaux opinaient avec la brise. Elrohir leva les yeux sur les bouleaux blancs qui se dressaient dans la lumière de soleil, droits comme des mâts d'un navire.

"Je partirai avant sa mort," dit-il.

Elladan tressaillit.

"Que dis-tu? demanda-t-il en scrutant le visage de son frère. Je ne comprends pas."

Elrohir sourit.

"Paix, Elladan. Je l'ai su quand Estel est tombé malade après la rivière. Nous ne le verrons pas mourir - nous partirons avant."

Elladan expira, ses mâchoires contractées.

"Toi aussi alors?" murmura-t-il.

Elrohir inclina la tête.

"Notre route n'est-elle pas unique, frère?"

Les fils d'Elrond s'immobilisèrent, les yeux dans les yeux.

"Notre choix est fait," dit Elladan tout bas.

"Oui, acquiesça Elrohir, maintenant."

Le changement, à peine perceptible au début, fut aussi définitif qu'une mort ou une naissance. Elladan et Elrohir vécurent les deux alors que la rivière chantait à leur côté. La voix de l'eau résonna avec une clarté nouvelle, l'air acquit une luminosité et une profondeur différentes, puis la musique d'Illúvatar s'épanouit autour et à l'intérieur d'eux. Les accords s'apaisèrent avec le temps, sans jamais retrouver la même cadence.

---

Les conversations s'éteignirent dans la salle de conseils lorsque le maître d'Imladris quitta la table.

"Mon seigneur?" demanda Erestor en déposant sa plume.

Glorfindel inclina la tête sur le côté dans une interrogation silencieuse. Les autres elfes se turent.

"Je vous écoute, dit Elrond en se tournant vers la fenêtre. Continuez."

Il s'approcha des vantaux ouverts alors que la conversation reprit dans son dos. Les préoccupations domestiques et militaires se côtoyaient. Les capitaines rapportaient les résultats de dernières patrouilles, les guérisseurs parlaient du ravitaillement en simples et les cuisiniers de salaison. Elrond mit les mains sur les montants chauds de la fenêtre. En bas, dans le jardin, le soleil s'étendait en flaques frémissantes entre les buissons. Ainsi, Elladan et Elrohir avaient fait leur choix. Elrond regarda les fontaines scintiller tels des joyaux dans la lumière blanche, et sourit. Le temps se précipitait et les années, bien que encore voilées de brume, seraient courtes pour les elfes. Ses fils et lui se réuniraient par-delà les temps. Il en était heureux. Quant à Arwen, sa fille, la Terre du Milieu lui avait apporté autant de joie que de chagrin, et Elrond se demanda pourquoi elle tardait à choisir.

_**fin**_

**Haruka Hinata**, **Arcane**, **Nzamaï**, **Blackhaired Kitty**, **Myley**, **Shill**, **Estel la Rodeuse**, merci pour vos commentaires et vos encouragements! Sans vous, je ne me serais pas rendue au mot _fin_.


End file.
